Preguntas
by vittoria's malfoy
Summary: Todo el tiempo, cada día que pasa, o tal vez cada segundo nos preguntamos cosas nuevas, o a veces nos preguntamos siempre lo mismo, cuando esas exquisitas preguntas que nos hacemos no tienen una respuesta clara. Editados los dos primeros caps.
1. Pensamientos

**Renuncia legal:** Los personajes y parte de la historia no son míos son de JK, y los uso sin fines de lucro.

¡Hola!, soy relativamente nueva jaja, acepto de todo, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, nada más les pido que tengan un poquito de paciencia con la historia, muchas de las cosas que pongo por aquí encuentran un sentido lógico después.

**Preguntas  
**  
Todo el tiempo, cada día que pasa, o tal vez cada segundo, nos preguntamos cosas nuevas, o a veces nos preguntamos siempre lo mismo cuando esas exquisitas preguntas que nos hacemos no tienen una respuesta clara.

**Pensamientos**

Lo malo del odio y el amor es que no puedes saber cuál de ellos es el que estás sintiendo, porque los dos son tan intensos, que en el momento de calificarlos obtienen el mismo lugar, más no hay que olvidar que el odio destruye y el amor puede darte una salida a toda esa destrucción.  
  
¿Qué es lo que piensan las personas muggles del odio y el amor? Esa pregunta hecha en otro instante para ella hubiera tenido miles de significados. Sin embargo, ese día no daba una, habían pasado la mayoría de sus clases y todo lo que se había dedicado a hacer eran garabatos. En transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall había pregunta algo que sin duda, ella, Hermione Jane Granger, debía saber a la perfección. En pociones, Horace Slughorn les había pedido realizar una poción sumamente fácil y ahí tenía a Ron, a su lado, diciéndole cómo se realizaba la poción que él en su vida hubiera hecho bien. Así habían pasado todas las clases y ahora estaba en estudios muggles, preguntándole algo de lo que ella había leído cientos de veces, con respuestas de millones de pensadores tanto muggles como magos, pero simplemente no sabía la respuesta.

¿La razón?, bueno, desde diferentes puntos de vista, lo más probable para Ron era que estuviera mirando a McLaggen, lo cual le daba unos celos enormes… Y debía admitirlo. Según Harry, todos tenían sus momentos en que los pensamientos dejaban muy poco espacio para ponerle atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor, así que básicamente a él no le importaba, al menos no mucho. Para la persona que realmente sabía lo que pasaba, la respuesta era otra, la respuesta era lo que la atormentaba, lo que hacía que su ser se estremeciera de la idea de lo que pudiera pasar después, aunque no supiera en cuánto tiempo más y, sobre todo, porque no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Y para Malfoy… bueno Draco Malfoy, si que disfrutaba que la chica estuviera en ese estado de trance ya que él lo aprovechaba para burlarse de ella cada vez que podía, diciéndole cosas como: "juntarte con Potter y la comadreja ya está haciendo efecto en ti", o "estás actuando como cualquier sangre sucia…ah se me olvida lo eres"; sin embargo, la chica no le hacía caso alguno y sus amigos eran los que salían a defenderla.

Sólo una vez se dio cuenta del insulto que había proferido el chico; sangre sucia la había llamado, no era algo nuevo y era menos hiriente que lo que había dicho antes; pero, contra todo pronóstico, la chica sólo volteo la cara y le sonrió.

- Malfoy, es hora de que muestres un poco del cerebro que te queda ¿Cuántas neuronas tienes?… Tal vez sólo una y es la que usas para tener sexo. - Dijo la chica sarcásticamente al notar cómo Astoria Greengrass pasaba por el lado izquierdo contoneando las caderas con movimientos por demás atrevidos.

- No, Granger, si sólo tuviera una entonces no podría desempeñarme tan bien.

- Ah, entonces tienes dos… Eso es un avance. - Dijo dando media vuelta buscando a sus amigos, los cuales sólo la veían e intentaban mantener la boca cerrada.

- Vamos, Hermione - Dijo Ron tomándola del brazo y haciendo que caminara en dirección opuesta a donde estaba el rubio.

- Ay Granger, si te sigues juntando con ellos dentro de un poco tendré una más que tu - Gritó maliciosamente el chico, lo cual molestó a Hermione. La chica dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio y lo abofeteo en frente de toda la escuela.

- Entiende Malfoy, puede que tu catalogues a MIS amigos en un estatus más bajo que el tuyo, y sinceramente no esperaba más de ti, porque según tú, eres el amo y TODOS los demás están por debajo de ti como descerebrados aunque sepas que no es cierto, ¿pero, sabes qué?, me das lástima, porque al menos yo tengo amigos, no como tú, que sólo tienes a personas a tus pies que sin duda alguna sólo te siguen porque tienes "poder", pero en cuanto se te acabe ese poder, buscarán a otra persona. - Dijo la chica y siguió andando hacia donde la habían dirigido antes sus amigos.

- ¿Hermione estás bien? - Preguntó su amigo pelirrojo

- Si, Ron, gracias por preocuparte. - Dijo la chica mostrando una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, aunque por dentro seguía estando ausente.

Seguía pensando en la persona que ocupaba sus sueños, en esa persona que poco tiempo antes había reñido con ella por causa de neuronas; sonrió, debería de contarle a alguien antes de que otra cosa pasara, aunque claro, ni Harry ni Ron lo entenderían, así que buscó con la mirada la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, y la encontró, la chica iba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, chicos - Dijo con voz cantarina

- Hola, Ginny - Dijo su hermano con voz extraña

- ¿Qué pasó ahora, Ronald? - Dijo la chica fastidiada mientras centraba la atención en la actitud ausente de Harry y la sonrisa enorme de Hermione como si estuviera planeando pedirle algo.

- ¿Qué más puede suceder?

- Puede acabarse el mundo, pero no me digas, fue Malfoy. - Dijo la chica riendo.

- Ginny… ¿Podemos hablar? - Dijo Hermione sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

- Claro, Hermione - Dijo la chica, Hermione se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a andar hacia la sala común.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un adelanto? - Pregunto la pelirroja divertida, pero calló cuando vio que su mejor amiga estaba en un trance; había dejado de caminar y su mirada estaba ausente – Hermione - Dijo la chica cautelosamente -¡Hermione! - Exclamó Ginny al ver que su amiga no había contestado a su primer llamado.

- Lo siento Ginny, ¿qué decías? - Dijo la castaña distraídamente mientras volteaba hacia todos lados.

- Hermione, no sé qué te pasa, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?, pero yo no soy como Harry o el idiota de mi hermano, pero aún así, si quieres decirme algo sobre eso, estoy aquí y sabes que puedes confiar en mí. - Dijo la chica.

- Lo siento, Ginny – Dijo Hermione mientras veía a su amiga y el gesto que tenía. - De hecho, iba a hablarte sobre eso - Decidió decirle sin rodeos.

- Entonces, Hermione, entremos a la sala común - Dijo señalando el cuadro y riendo.

- "Chocolate con menta" - Dijo Hermione y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dejarlas pasar – Bien, Ginny, pero debes jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Ginny… - Suplicó su amiga, y viendo que esta sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo supo que ella no le diría a nadie - Verás, desde hace tiempo he tenido ciertas…visiones.

- Bueno, eso no es malo, digo, como bruja debes tener un sentido más desarrollado que otro, y eso sería una característica marcada en ti.

- Ese no es el verdadero problema, Ginny, ¿sabes?, no me importaría tener visiones sobre ti, sobre Ron o Harry o cualquier persona con la cual me lleve bien. El problema es que mis visiones se limitan a Malfoy, además de que siempre he odiado la adivinación. - Dijo la castaña soltando un suspiro.

- Malfoy… - susurró - Hermione, ¿qué ves sobre él? - Preguntó curiosamente.

- Bueno, muchas cosas, pero últimamente lo que más veo es a él pidiéndome ayuda. - Dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

- ¿Crees que él admita que necesita ayuda alguna?, o mejor dicho, ¿que necesita tú ayuda?

- No, no lo creo, porque si así fuera, él dejaría de comportarse como un completo idiota. - Dijo sonriendo; en el momento en que Draco admitiera que necesitaba de su ayuda dejaría de comportarse así, o al menos eso creía ella y no tenía un buen argumento con el cual comprobar que así fuera.

Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que la campana sonó anunciando que debían regresar a sus clases, cada una tomó un rumbo diferente, Ginny fue hacia el aula de "adivinación" mientras que Hermione se dirigió con Harry y Ron a "Defensa contra las artes oscuras"

- ¡Chicos, esperen! - Gritó la chica detrás de ellos para que frenaran su andar.

- Hermione - Dijeron al unísono y se detuvieron a esperarla, la chica se veía mucho mejor que en la mañana y eso los hacía sentirse mejor también.

La clase pasó sin muchos daños, y Hermione había logrado hacer todos los hechizos no verbales que les había pedido Snape haciendo que este último sonriera maliciosamente y se volteara hacia Ron, el cual puso cara de desconcierto cuando el profesor empezó a preguntarle. Harry evitó reír muy fuerte; sin embargo, Snape lo escuchó y fue una muy agradable excusa para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Al final de la clase, la casa de los leones había perdido 30 puntos, diez porque Harry se había reído, otros diez más porque Ron había hecho mal un encantamiento y lo restante se lo debían a Neville y sólo porque le dio un ataque de hipo mientras Snape escribía en la pizarra. Ante esta acción Hermione negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, salvando a Gryffindor de perder más puntos.

Sin embargo; cuando iban para Herbología, Hermione se quedó en silencio y muy quieta, estaba sintiendo mil cosas a la vez. Observó su entorno, podía 'oírlos' a todos… desde Ron y sus ganas de comer a pesar de haberlo hecho ya, a Harry que se hacía muchas preguntas y no sabía cuál era la más importante, hasta a Malfoy que estaba recargado al final del pasillo y pensaba en algún insulto hacia el trío.

- Hermione - Dijo Ron ansioso - Harry, Hermione esta… Rara - Llamó al chico a su lado, pero Hermione no se inmutó ya que intentaba descifrar de dónde venía el pensamiento más ausente - ¡Hermione! - La llamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo - Creo que esta vez la perdimos, Harry. - Dijo el chico tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente.

- Lo siento - Dijo la chica de pronto, lo cual hizo que Ron dejara de sacudirla y suspirara aliviado.

- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? - Preguntó Harry.

- Nada, Harry, sólo pensaba en que olvidé un libro en la habitación. - Dijo la chica sonriendo; sin embargo, Harry no se lo había tragado.

- Dime la verdad, Hermione. - Dijo el chico reprimiéndola.

- En la mañana, la profesora de estudios muggles preguntó lo que pensaban los muggles acerca del odio y el amor, y buscaba una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta. Sin embargo, las personas pensamos tantas cosas sobre eso que siempre llegamos a una conclusión equivocada, sean muggles o magos, siempre estamos lejos de lo que podría ser la verdadera respuesta. - Observó Hermione dulcemente logrando convencer al chico.

- Hermione - La llamó Ron - Puede que las personas estemos equivocadas sobre el odio y el amor; y, sin embargo, creemos en esos sentimientos enormes, pero los dos llevan a la destrucción, el odio lo hace siempre, con odio puedes destruir hasta a una persona, pero con amor… El amor destruye cuando es mal utilizado; así que cuando combinas estos dos sentimientos y logras ponerlos en un equilibrio perfecto, no hacen destrucción, solo logran la neutralidad. No nos hace perfectos pero nos hace felices. - Terminó el chico y sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿si no odias y amas con la misma intensidad, no puedes ser feliz?

- ¿Tú eres feliz? - Preguntó Ron y siguió caminando, dejando a Harry y a Hermione atrás. La chica sonrió y siguió avanzando con una tranquilidad infinita; Harry, por su parte, estaba analizando todo lo dicho por su amigo pelirrojo, él no era completamente feliz, pero entonces, ¿qué le faltaba hacer? ¿Odiar o amar?


	2. Besando sapos

**Renuncia legal:** Harry Potter y todo lo que el conlleva no es mío, es de JK, excepto lo que no reconozcan, esas son ideas mías completamente.

**Besando sapos**

Ya entraste en mi vida, ya tomaste mi corazón entre tus manos, pero no puedes amarme, y no puedo pensar en obligarte así que prefiero dar media vuelta y dejarte a pesar de que yo te amé.

- ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Hermione? - Preguntó la chica a su reflejo, estaba cansada de verlo, de que cada noche apareciera en sus sueños con su mirada arrogante pidiéndole ayuda. Quería que acabara, pero, ¿cómo podía acabar si ni siquiera había empezado?, sonrío ante tal ocurrencia y bajó a desayunar con sus mejores amigos.

- Hola chicos - Saludó alegremente y se sentó frente a ellos.

- Hola Hermione - Dijeron al unísono, sonrío, últimamente era tan común escucharlos así… Juntos - ¿Nuevas noticias? - Susurró la chica.

- Voldemort - Dijo Harry pasándole el periódico.

- ¿Qué esperamos cuando deseamos que regrese el tiempo, si bien sabemos que nunca lo hará? - Preguntó Hermione más para sí que para los dos chicos que tenía en frente; el rostro de Ron cambio un poco, como si estuviera haciéndose la misma pregunta y Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Aquí todo es fácil, lanzas un hechizo y, si aciertas, ganas, si no lo haces, puedes hacerlo otra vez… Si no te matan primero claro está - Dijo Harry bostezando, su comentario provocó que la chica sonriera un momento, y después se fijara en su desayuno; pronto encontraría la respuesta a la pregunta que les había formulado, así como ayer, Ron se la había dado sin que ella se pusiera a buscarla entre las piedras.

- No todo es tan fácil - Susurro Ron; sí, también Ron había cambiado últimamente, le gustaba pensar, de un modo diferente a lo que tal vez a ella se le hubiera ocurrido, pero pasara lo que pasara, él seguía siendo su amigo y ella, sin duda alguna, lo adoraba.

- Bueno chicos, sonrían, hoy solamente tenemos una clase con Slytherin - Exclamó Hermione buscando la mirada de sus compañeros, pero no la encontró - ¿Van a decirme qué sucede?

- ¿Vas a decirme en qué piensas cuando estás ausente? - Preguntó Ron rodando los ojos, no iba a contestar la pregunta de Hermione hasta que ella contestara la suya.

- Si te lo digo no me creerás, y si no me crees no sirve de nada que te lo diga - Afirmó Hermione bufando; sabía lo que buscaba el chico, sabía que la quería y, sin embargo, también sabía que nunca se lo iba a decir, Harry era un mundo completamente igual al del pelirrojo, solo que su problema amoroso no era con una castaña, era con una pelirroja. Sonrió dulcemente - Bueno chicos, yo me voy encaminando a Pociones… Sin Slytherin… Libre de serpientes.

Bueno, al menos eso pensaba ella, y eso le habían hecho pensar a todo el mundo; pero claro, si Dumbledore quería fomentar la unión de las casas era más que obvio que les tocaría con Slytherin, siempre igual, siempre acompañados por las serpientes más venenosas.

Al entrar al aula un olorcillo dulce se hizo presente, además del de las serpientes (las cuales no se veían para nada inocentes al otro lado del aula). Si alguien odiaba a Gryffindor, aún más que Slytherin, ese era Dumbledore; si alguien odiaba a Hermione ese era…

- Hoy trabajarán en parejas, y harán lo que ponga en la pizarra - Dijo el viejo - Ah no, no, no de la misma casa; yo haré las parejas - Agregó y un "oh, oh" resonó en la mente de Hermione, no podía ser posible. Aunque claro, no solo la castaña pensó así, y sonrió al notar el gesto de disgusto que estaba en la cara de los demás chicos, tanto de su misma casa, como de la otra. Parkinson tenía una cara de desconcierto total y Zabini sonreía maliciosamente. Sus dos mejores amigos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se encogieron de hombros, no tendrían suerte ese día, más ellos no lo sabían…

- Vamos, Ronald Weasley con Draco Malfoy - Esto causo que Hermione suspirara de alivio; el rubio rió, tarde o temprano usaría eso en su contra. - Harry Potter con Pansy Parkinson; Neville Longbottom con Blaise Zabini; Hermione Granger con Irina Sparks - El hombre siguió agrupando a Slytherins con Gryffindors.

Hermione tomó asiento al lado de la chica que se le había asignado, no era tan Slytherin como todos los demás así que se había salvado, por ahora.

- Granger - Dijo la chica llamando la atención de Hermione.

- Dime - Contestó Hermione con un tono de voz casi altivo, y al momento se recordó que no estaba tratando con Malfoy – Perdón - Comentó la chica cambiando el tono de su voz - Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con puros Slytherins como Malfoy - Explicó, haciendo que Irina soltara una pequeña risa.

- No te confundas Granger, el que no sea como Malfoy no quiere decir que me caigan bien las personas como tú. Bueno, pasando a lo de la clase, hagamos mitad y mitad, no te molestaré y no quiero que tú me molestes - Señaló.

- ¿Eso es trabajar en equipo para ti? - Se burló la chica.

- Sí, eso es, y así lo manejaremos.

- Bueno, entonces ¿tú empiezas? - habló la chica.

- Sí así lo quieres, así será - Dijo altivamente mientras empezaba a cortar los ingredientes anotados en la pizarra.

Mientras Irina trabaja, Hermione volteaba hacia todos lados y algunas veces reparaba en los rostros de sus amigos; podía ver cómo Ron veía con cara de "Malfoy ha hablado"; sin embargo, también reparó en que los dos chicos se veían bien juntos, y entonces una pregunta se quedó en su cabeza. ¿Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Por ejemplo, si Ron no fuera traidor a la sangre o viceversa, ¿habrían sido buenos amigos?

- Terminé, Granger - Llamó la chica, y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro al ver que la chica veía hacia donde estaba Draco y Weasley – No, Granger, no hubiera pasado nada – Dijo. Hermione volteó con cara de signo de interrogación y después rió.

- No puedes saber lo que pienso, así que por favor no digas que no hubiera pasado nada y al menos deja imaginarlo - Hizo la observación con voz molesta y se puso a trabajar en la parte que le tocaba. Irina observó a los dos chicos; tal vez Granger tenía razón.

Ron sentía que alguien lo observaba, entonces volteó y vio a la chica Sparks; sus ojos eran verdes, y su cabello castaño claro; era bonita… Pero Slytherin; sonrío de medio lado y regresó su vista hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Últimamente le gustaba pensar demasiado, sobre cuestiones pequeñas y descifrar las mínimas cosas que hacían felices a las personas.

- Malfoy, no es por nada, pero eso que acabas de echar a la poción podría hacerla… - Una explosión calló al chico pelirrojo y al instante se puso a reír. Malfoy volteó a verlo y el chico se burló de la expresión chistosa que tenía en el rostro; era una mueca de disgusto pero con todo el hollín que tenía en la cara parecía una de susto.

La risa del pelirrojo hizo que toda la clase posara los ojos en el pupitre donde estaban los dos chicos. Hermione soltó una suave risa y echó a la poción el último ingrediente. Irina, por su parte, se volteó e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry soltó una risa explosiva y Pansy Parkinson rodó los ojos poniendo cara de disgusto. Neville estaba feliz; por primera vez las cosas malas no le pasaban a él.

El profesor rió antes de decir que había concluido el tiempo para realizar las pociones; los dos grupos se habían ido sin puntos para sus casas debido a la explosión ya que lo que habían ganado Hermione e Irina por haber realizado bien la poción lo habían perdido los chicos.

Al salir de la clase, los tres estaban de muy buen humor, así que empezaron a andar por los pasillos hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

- Me encantaría que hubiera clases como esta todos los días - Comentó Ron antes de entrar.

- Yo tal vez no lo deseé tanto - Respondió Hermione viendo que en el aula de transformaciones solo quedaban dos mesas… O una mesa y media.

- Señorita Granger, tome asiento con el joven Malfoy - Dijo la profesora a Hermione al ver que entraban los tres chicos, a Hermione no le quedo de otra más que hacerle caso a la profesora. Bien, si alguien odiaba a Gryffindor, ese era Albus Dumbledore; pero si alguien odiaba a Hermione Granger, esa era Minerva McGonagall.

- Malfoy - Saludó Hermione intentando contener los nervios. El chico no contestó con palabras, solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, la chica sabía que no iba a hacer nada más.

- Jóvenes, hoy trabajarán en parejas - Comentó la profesora y Hermione quiso salir corriendo de ahí, ¿parejas? ¿Que acaso los profesores no sabían que el término "parejas" solo se utilizaba cuando dos personas debían hacer un trabajo juntas? - Sin embargo, no será solamente en la clase, ya que es un trabajo escrito; el mejor trabajo que llegue a mi escritorio le dará a cada alumno cincuenta puntos para su casa.

Excelente, una cosa era que la pusieran a trabajar en parejas una clase, ¿cuánto podía durar la tortura?, solamente una hora, y un trabajo como el que McGonagall les estaba pidiendo… Duraría lo que la señora quisiera. Volteó a ver a Malfoy y lo vio tan apacible como siempre; tal vez él no se había dado cuenta aún del problema en el que estaban metidos.

- La fecha límite para entregar el trabajo es dentro de un mes, contará la presentación y la limpieza, pero sobre todo va a contar la información que lleve en él; debo decir, que el trabajo no será solamente sobre esta asignatura, será sobre todas las materias y pondrán en él cómo podrían mejorar estas - Dijo la profesora.

El chico empezó a escribir los requisitos del trabajo, aunque sabía de sobra que ella también los había anotado.

La mente de Hermione se nubló; se había estado preguntando él por qué de no tener visiones, y como si las hubiera invocado ahí estaban otra vez; esperaba que Malfoy no se diera cuenta, pero eso era más que imposible. El chico volteo y vio la mirada ausente de la chica, eso no estaba bien. – Granger - Llamó despacio pero no obtuvo resultados – Granger - Dijo jalando la túnica de la chica y entonces Hermione volteó lentamente, se estrujó los ojos y observo al chico rubio. Si no fuera tan arrogante sería el príncipe azul de muchas.

- Lo siento Malfoy, pero recuerda que no debes preocuparte por una "sangre sucia" como yo, va contra las reglas de tu sangre. - Dijo maliciosamente haciendo que el chico riera.

- No te emociones Granger, solamente te hablé porque no quiero hacer el trabajo yo solo; aunque claro, tal vez tu no me quieras solamente como compañero de trabajo - Dijo el chico respondiendo al comentario de la chica al haberse acordado de sus suspiro la clase anterior.

Hermione iba a contestar en el momento que sonó el timbre marcando el final de la clase, el chico tomó su maletín y salió del aula tan rápido que la dejó con la palabra en la boca; sonrió un poco, guardó todo lo que había sacado y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

- Hermione - La llamó el chico pelirrojo - Tienes una suerte - Agregó sarcásticamente cuando obtuvo la atención de la chica. Hermione solo rió y abrazó al chico - Por cierto, Hermione… ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Por favor - Dijo nerviosamente el chico. Hermione al instante percibió el nerviosismo del chico y no supo por qué ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa también.

Harry veía hacia abajo como si sus zapatos tuvieran algo muy interesante y poco a poco fue desplazándose hacia otro lado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de ellos, caminó más rápido dejándolos solos sin ni siquiera esperar a la respuesta de Hermione. El chico sabía que Ron había pensado sobre cómo hablarle a Hermione de sus sentimientos, y si le había pedido hablar a solas era para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

- Verás, Hermione… Yo me preguntaba si tú quisieras ser… Mi novia - Murmuró el chico lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione pudiera oírlo.

- Ron… Tú; quiero decir, yo… Bueno, tengo que pensarlo - Argumentó la chica.

- Bueno, tal vez, si debes pensarlo… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - Dijo el chico.

- Eh… Si - Contestó.

Claro, si Hermione hubiera tenido conocimiento sobre lo que el chico le iba a pedir, tal vez hubiera dicho que no; sin embargo, es bien sabido que el "hubiera" no existe, y consta en darnos la oportunidad de soñar sobre lo que no pasó.

- ¿Podrías darme un beso? - Comentó Ron suavemente, pero al ver titubear a Hermione agregó con una nota de humor - Oh vamos, sé lo que viene después de un "déjame pensarlo" sin ni siquiera haberlo vivido. Solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad antes de que me des por respuesta un no - Comentó divertido.

Hermione estaba procesando la información; un beso a cambio de poderle decir que no… La oferta sonaba bien y era justa. Sonrío. - Este bien, Ron - Dijo Hermione y se fue aproximando a su amigo pelirrojo; y entonces, Ron la besó. Si alguna vez Hermione había sentido "más que amistad" ahora sabía por qué se había esfumado antes de tiempo. El beso fue vacío y no hizo ningún efecto en ella… Ni en él que había esperado demasiado para aquella muestra de amor. Pero Ron había olvidado algo importante, y eso era que siempre hay diferentes clases de amor.

- Bien Ron, debo darte mi respuesta ahora - Dijo la chica cuando el beso hubo terminado, tal vez si le hubiera dado el tiempo que ella había pedido, lo hubiera dañado más.

- Sí lo sé, yo tampoco sentí nada - Susurró el pelirrojo antes de que ella le diera el "no" definitivo, pero era la verdad; mientras la besaba se había dado cuenta de que no había nada, y para qué darle tiempo a algo que ni siquiera iba a funcionar.

La chica rió - Te quiero mucho Ron; pero ese sentimiento no puede salir de la amistad - Dijo la chica para después darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar al castillo.

- ¿Besando sapos?, Hermione - Le dijo una voz conocida.

- ¡Eric! - Expresó Hermione y observó al chico, era de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, y mucho más alto que ella - Digamos que solo estaba experimentando, y no sé si eso se pueda comparar con besar a un sapo - Dijo divertida.

-Bueno, él esperaba un milagro, solo que obtuvo la mitad nada más, ha sido besado por una princesa, pero al mirarse al espejo ha descubierto que sigue siendo un sapo - Comentó el chico suavemente.

- Suenas a cuento de hadas barato - Satirizó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo el chico observando a Hermione con interés.

- No hubo un final feliz - Dijo y después sonrió.

- No todos los cuentos lo tienen… O al menos no deberían, porque hacen que todas las personas esperen ese milagro del que tanto han hablado los cuentos de hadas y princesas encantadas que se encargan de besar sapos. Nos hacen pensar que las cosas se arreglaran con el tiempo, pero no nos dicen que el tiempo no es nada si no actuamos en él, que somos dueños de nuestro destino y de nuestras acciones, ya sean buenas o malas; está en nuestras manos y no podemos regresar el tiempo por más que queramos. Esa es la cruda realidad. - Observó el chico y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Eric - Lo llamó la chica

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué te gusta pensar?

Eric rió y la observó detenidamente antes de contestar - Es algo natural, creo que todos pensamos por instinto, ¿no? Pero si te refieres a que me gusta darle rodeos a las cosas, entonces la respuesta es otra; me gusta porque así no pienso lo que los demás piensan - Dijo y salió de ahí.

Eric, pensaba para ser diferente, pero Ron… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- ¡Hermione! - Gritó Ginny - Ah, tu sí que sabes esconderte, bueno cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? - Dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Hola Ginny - Habló Hermione volteando a verla; ella debía saber la respuesta - ¿Sabes por qué tu hermano está pensando diferente últimamente?

- Bueno, el piensa que así llamará tu atención – Sí, esa era la respuesta; pero ahora que ella le había dicho que no, ¿qué pasaría? – ¿Sabes? creo que al principio fue para eso, pero creo que últimamente le está gustando. Por cierto, no has contestado mi pregunta - Dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, hubo una explosión en pociones; McGonagall dijo algo de unos equipos - Comentó, aún no le diría que iba con Malfoy - Y tu hermano me pidió que fuera su novia.

- ¿Qué?, espera, no puedes decirme que mi hermano se te declaró y no decirme tu respuesta, es como enseñarle un caramelo a un bebé y no dárselo - Dijo la chica ansiosa.

- Bueno, Ginny, digamos que Ron es un sapo más - Dijo Hermione y su amiga supo que su hermano había recibido un "no" por respuesta.

***¿Hay algo peor que un chico que te odie?... Un chico que te quiera (La Ladrona de Libros/Markus Zusak/página 54) **


	3. Silencios

**Renuncia legal:** Los personajes y cierta parte de la historia no son míos, le pertenecen a JK y los uso sin fines de lucro.

**¡Hola!, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste, hasta la próxima semana.**

**Silencios**

**Cuando no encuentres algo que decir, cuando el cielo se ponga gris, y la duda caiga sobre ti, cuando el olvido se haga presente y la razón se quiebre, solo quedará esperar la mejor respuesta en el silencio.**

-Ginny cállate-le dijo su hermano cuando no la soporto más, se llevo las manos a las sienes y las masajeo lentamente.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito?-susurro la chica maliciosamente, más no tendría el placer de burlarse de él… ese día no.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso es un pecado?-observó el chico fastidiado, Harry observaba a su amigo y su desayuno casi intacto, entonces Ron se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza en un vaso y empezó a beberlo lentamente ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, al sentirse observado, dejo de beber y rodó los ojos-¿Qué pasa?

-Ron deberías comer algo-dijo cuidadosamente Neville, sabía que Ron tenía mal humor ese día, lo había notado de que se levanto, y en lugar de decir buenos días, había preguntado cuanto faltaba para que acabará la pesadilla, sin embargo, se estaba preguntando el porqué de no ir a la enfermería si le dolía tanto la cabeza, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo masoquista?

-Y tú deberías callarte-susurro casi inaudiblemente el chico pelirrojo.

-No le hagas caso Neville-observó Hermione, viendo la cara de fastidio de Ron y la inocencia de Neville-Es medio masoquista, le duele la cabeza y no va a la enfermería, así que es muy su problema- dijo y Harry río ante la ironía de la chica, ella sufría mas dolores de cabeza que Ron, nunca iba a la enfermería y ¿Ron era masoquista?-Bueno, si no va a la enfermería al menos debería dejar de quejarse-argumentó al notar que nadie había dicho nada después de su comentario.

-No soy masoquista, no como porque lo más probable es que vomite lo que coma, no voy a la enfermería porque lo más seguro es que me den algo asqueroso y Hermione, tu voz es demasiado chillona- dijo el chico, y Hermione supo que lo que el chico había dicho era un claro "cállate", la chica se encogió de hombros y decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí.

-Yo me voy, ¿Vienes Ginny?- preguntó Hermione a su amiga.

-Sí-contestó su amiga pelirroja antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor. Desde mesas atrás alguien observaba el comportamiento de los Gryffindor, y otra persona más, de esa misma mesa, veía una enorme oportunidad de divertirse al ver salir de la estancia a la chica castaña, acompañada de la pelirroja, que sin duda alguna, no era ningún problema, sonrío de manera interna, y la malicia se reflejó en sus ojos. –Hermione- la llamó Ginny cuando estuvieron en los jardines – sabes, no sé qué le pasa a mi hermano-observó su amiga. Hermione tampoco lo sabía, pero pronto decidió que no quería saberlo por miedo de encontrarse culpable en el caso, se encogió de hombros y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Cómo disfrutar el silencio si no puedo entenderlo?-susurró Hermione mientras perdía su vista en el hermoso cielo azul que se extendía sobre ella. Era un buen día, pero cuando pensamos que un día es bueno siempre hay algo que nos hace cambiar de opinión, tal vez por eso debamos reservarnos nuestros pensamientos hasta el final de este.

-Mira quien está aquí, Sangre Sucia Granger, ¿no deberías estar dentro con tus deplorables amigos?- se burló Draco Malfoy enfrente de ella, pero como dijo Oscar Wilde "Perdona siempre a tu enemigo; no hay nada que le enfurezca más", y al menos así intento hacerlo.

La chica sonrió y comentó dulce, aunque con algo de sarcasmo- Yo también estoy fantástica, amor mío- Ginny río ante el comentario de Hermione y el rostro del rubio se contorsiono en una mueca de asco. Hermione no lo dejaría ir, necesitaba diversión y no importaba a costa de que la obtuviera, aunque si ella creía que Draco Malfoy se iba a dejar, estaba muy equivocada.

-No ronronees gata, que tus murmullos me dan asco-dijo el chico y la observó de arriba a abajo como si el fuese un ser superior que hubiera bajado para juzgar a los demás; la chica observó el gesto y rodó los ojos, nunca podrías ganarle a alguien como él.

-Y bueno, quieres decirme a que debo que me dirijas la palabra-afirmó la chica y después agregó en un susurro tan bajo que Draco ni escuchó, ni entendió- hurón-dicho esto, Ginny disimulo la risa con un ataque de tos, y Hermione comprendió que su amiga había entendido.

-McGonagall… o lo que es lo mismo, trabajo-dijo, y entonces la chica se dio con la palma en la frente, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado-argumentó, no sabía bien qué demonios iba a hacer, pero él había establecido una conversación con ella para recordarle que debían hacer el trabajo. Hermione aún no lo empezaba y ya quería que acabara, soltó un suspiro, desechando la idea de burlarse del rubio, y a él le resulto mejor, no iba a hacérselo difícil- bueno señor, yo me acuerdo de todo, ¿cuándo empezamos?-

-Así me gusta Granger-dijo el chico sonriente provocando en la castaña una ola de calor que bien podría interpretarse como ira- empecemos hoy, tanto tú como yo deseamos acabar el proyecto cuando ni siquiera lo hemos empezado, ¿o no?-a Hermione le dolía admitirlo, pero era cierto, asintió con la cabeza y esperó.

-Hoy a las cinco Malfoy-dijo la chica y el rubio asintió, para después alejarse de ahí con paso elegante y altivo…él era todo lo que ella odiaba, pero lamentablemente, la mayoría de las veces terminas enamorándote de lo que odias.

-Hermione… ¿vas a trabajar con él?-preguntó la pelirroja, al ver que su amiga asentía agregó con sarcasmo-que suerte tienes-Al instante esa frase hizo eco en su mente, Ron y Ginny debían parecerse, eran hermanos, pero era divertido escuchar las mismas palabras dichas por otra persona, aunque fuesen parientes.

-Sí, eso me han dicho varias personas, cambiando de tema, ¿crees que Ron aún me quiera?-preguntó

-¿Disculpa?-cuestiono la chica observando a su amiga interesantemente. Después de que Hermione le hubo repetido la pregunta a Ginny, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera meditando- Sabes, no lo creo, aunque Harry está más enterado de la vida de mi hermano que toda la familia… y eso que mamá sabe mucho sobre él-dijo maliciosamente, Hermione río ante el comentario de su amiga- Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con las visiones de Malfoy?

-Mal Ginny, Malfoy no tiene visiones, y si las tuviera no creo que me lo contaría… bueno no se lo contaría ni a su propia sombra-dijo y observó el gesto de la chica, sonrió y agregó-la que tiene visiones soy yo, y mis "pesadillas" no me han dado descanso, lo veo como si en realidad estuviera frente a mí, hablándome con su maldita voz arrogante-dijo rodando los ojos-Pero, me estoy acostumbrando a los que tengo mientras estoy despierta, porque después de todo, no me queda de otra.-observó la chica haciendo que Ginny riera.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que no sientes atracción por el-dijo juguetonamente Ginny.

-No, el que en mis sueños aparezca, camine, hable y sobre todo me pida ayuda, no quiere decir absolutamente nada…al menos para mí-

-¡Hermione!-gritó Harry aproximándose a ella.

-Harry, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó la chica conteniendo la risa, al ver la cara que llevaba el chico.

-Llego esto, es para ti, como no estabas… bueno lo dejaron frente a nosotros, pero aquí esta, no ha sido profanado-dijo el chico riendo y entregándole el paquete, Hermione se dio cuenta de que un "no ha sido profanado" le causaba mucho orgullo a Harry, sonrío.

-Gracias Harry, Ron deberías ir por…-

-No quiero-la cortó el chico y Hermione se encogió de hombros, ella quería ser amable, pero si él no se dejaba, entonces no podría hacer nada.

-Entonces trágate tu masoquismo, ego, orgullo, o lo que sea, y después me dices a que sabe- contestó la chica enfadada. El pelirrojo no contesto, sin embargo alzo la ceja como si estuviera retándola, haciendo que Hermione bufara.

-Tranquila Hermione-dijo Ginny en señal de "te has equivocado"-no tienes que descargar todo el enfado que te proporciona Malfoy con ellos-dijo y como si un resorte hubiera estado bajo los pies de Harry y Ron saltaron, provocando la risa de las chicas y haciendo que Hermione olvidara por un momento el enojo hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te dijo Malfoy?-preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

-Lo mismo de siempre-dijo Hermione con simpleza, y encogiéndose de hombros- Ay, ¿es que lo quieren saber todo?-dijo ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, y después de haber dicho esto, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza-Primero deberían arreglar sus vida, y después, si así lo desean meterse en la mía, ahora, Malfoy solo me hablo del trabajo de McGonagall, y fuera de los "sangre sucia" y "hurón" fue una conversación civilizada. Y si me permiten, tengo una clase que no deseo perderme ya que no es un asco como la suya-dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué clase no tiene ella con ustedes?-preguntó la chica Weasley al ver que Hermione se había ido con paso algo acelerado.

-Estudios Muggles-respondió Ron viendo a su hermana con extrañeza- Pensé que lo sabías, porque ustedes suelen contarse todo…-agregó el chico.

-¿Qué era el paquete que le llego?-preguntó la chica ignorando a su hermano.

-Seguramente un libro-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, y como respuesta obtuvo una mirada asesina de parte de la chica-Oye, lo que dijimos es cierto, no abrimos el paquete, aunque tu hermano insistía en que debía ser abierto-dijo el chico con las manos arriba como si la chica estuviera arrestándolo.

-¿Qué clase tienen?-

-Adivinación-respondió su hermano con simpleza-que preguntona te has vuelto Ginny, estaría bien que te pusieras una cinta aislante en la boca-se burló.

-Puedo hacer que tu dolor de cabeza sea más grande de lo que ya es-amenazó su hermana antes de hacer otra pregunta-¿Por qué llevan esa clase?-ellos no tenían ningún problema que indicara que su mejor solución fuera adivinación.

-Bueno, yo la llevo para darle una oportunidad de que adivine cuando moriré a Trelawney-observó el chico divertido, ganándose otra vez la mirada reprobatoria de Ginny-y tú, ¿qué clase tienes?

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas…Hagrid se está portando muy bien, créeme-dijo y caminó hacia su próxima clase. Harry y Ron se miraron y caminaron hacia el aula de adivinación.

-Estoy muerta…y todavía no termino mi hermoso día-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo al entrar al Gran Comedor y observar a sus amigos-¿cómo vas con el dolor de cabeza Ron?-preguntó, quería ser un alma bondadosa antes de entrar al infierno. Sonrío internamente al saber que en realidad lo que le esperaba era un infierno.

-Mejor, mi hermanita se ha mantenido callada un buen rato, y la clase que dormí me sentó muy bien-río el chico.

-Hola chicos-saludó Eric amablemente antes de sentarse a un lado de Hermione. Eric siempre había sido de esas personas que saben más de lo que dicen… y vaya que él sabía mucho más. Sin embargo aún no sabía porque se sentía atraído hacia ella, aunque tal vez el destino tendría que ver en eso, hizo una mueca mental al verse invadido de nuevo por dolorosos recuerdos. Se sabía de memoria lo que pasaría con la chica, y no podía evitarlo, ni intentar cambiarlo…él era solo un observador.

-Hola Eric-dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unísono, lo que provocó una risa en él.

La comida paso en silencio, Hermione no sabía que decir y Ron estaba aprovechando la comida para tragar todo lo que no había degustado por la mañana, Harry estaba pensando en líos de faldas, e intentaba recordar el porqué del gesto enfadado de la hermana de su mejor amigo en la mañana. Hermione observó su reloj de pulsera, faltaban cinco minutos para entrar en la peor condena que había recibido desde, según recordaba ella, su cumpleaños número 10, cuando "por arte de magia" había hecho que todo un librero cayera sobre una mesa de cristal, haciendo que esta se hiciera añicos. Bueno, la "condena" era más por lo que le pudo haber pasado a ella que por lo que le había hecho a la mesa.

-Me voy chicos, no quiero hacer enfadar al demonio- dijo riendo un momento.

-Te vemos después Hermione-dijeron sus amigos sonriendo.

-Suerte Hermione-dijo Eric sonriendo, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del Gran Comedor hacia la biblioteca. Llegó temprano y empezó a buscar en las estanterías los libros indicados para hacer el bendito trabajo.

-¿Riendo con Frost?-dijo un chico a sus espaldas, sin voltear Hermione intento relacionar el apehido con alguno de sus compañeros de curso hasta que lo encontró.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que ría con Eric?, bueno Malfoy, no importa lo que sea, pero sinceramente, créeme no te importa, ahora empecemos el trabajo y tal vez se te pasen los celos-dijo la chica, aunque al instante supo que se había equivocado, e intento recordar que palabras había utilizado, aunque todo intento fue en vano, tal vez había dicho una estupidez.

-Ay Granger, Frost no te miraría ni aunque fueras la última chica en el mundo, el es demasiado para ti-se burló el rubio, Hermione le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y abrió uno de los libros ante los ojos del rubio-No vas a escribir tu, tú apestosa caligrafía arruinaría el trabajo-observó Draco.

-Bien Malfoy, entonces vas a escribir tú-dijo Hermione extendiéndole un tintero.

-¿Qué acaso la gente no puede trabajar en silencio ya?- renegó Madame Pince al ver como un grupito de chicas entraban a la estancia.

-_Las personas que no disfrutan el silencio es porque no pueden soportar la verdad que les grita a cada instante_-susurró el rubio y empezó a escribir lo que la chica le señalaba; sin embargo Hermione había escuchado un resquicio de las palabras de Malfoy, y si había escuchado bien… tal vez el chico tuviera razón.

-¿Qué dijiste Malfoy?-comentó Hermione después de haber regresado del mundo de sus pensamientos.

-Algo que no recuerdo-río el chico. Lo recordaba a la perfección, pero no le daría el gusto de saber que era lo que había dicho. Y mucho después, el terminaría pidiéndole a gritos al silencio que le ayudará y entonces, el silencio se convertiría en el destino.

Hubiera sido fantástico que se enamoraran en el momento en el cual trabajaban juntos, y habría sido fantástico que duraran un momento más así, en tregua, una tregua silenciosa que no esperaba a nadie. Hubiera sido fantástico que empezara una historia color de rosa…pero simplemente las historias así no existen, porque entonces ¿dónde queda el suspenso que mantiene viva a la relación?

Pasaron cinco días, generalmente la cosa va bien, pero no es momento de empezar a divagar sobre cómo se divide el tiempo, tal vez hubiera sido bueno decir que pasó en esos cinco días, pero no creo que sea una buena idea perder el tiempo, cuando es lo único que faltará al final del día…tal vez sería bueno que en lugar de 24 horas, un día tenga 36, nos daría la oportunidad de hacer más cosas, y de contar más historias…

-Eso es todo Malfoy-dijo la chica cerrando los libros que habían ocupado ese día. Habían trabajado duro durante toda una semana, aunque no sabría decir si era porque quería que terminara la "tortura" como la llamaba Malfoy o por esperar a que sucediera un milagro, que era lo esperado por Hermione; pero la chica no sabía que él aún tenía una salida.

-Hasta que acabamos-dijo molesto-hace un buen tiempo… me largo-dijo el chico y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera Hermione hablo con voz triste.

-_Qué lástima que solo durará unos minutos más_-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tomo su tintero, su pluma y el trabajo y salió de ahí.

Draco se había quedado estático, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que ella no era absolutamente nadie para predecir el tiempo, rodo los ojos, recorrió los pasillos y bajo las escaleras que le llevarían hacia los jardines. Observó el atardecer, era hermoso, sonrió, como le gustaría que Pansy estuviera ahí, que le contara algún chiste y se perdieran juntos observando ese momento del día tan mágico y especial. Pero, como lo he dicho ya, cuando todo va bien, siempre hay algo que sale mal, las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo dejándolo gris y entonces empezó la tormenta. Debía reconocerlo, Granger podía graduarse en adivinación.

Hermione observaba como se colapsaban las gotas de lluvia en el cristal de su ventana, y se preguntó si así estaría ella por dentro. Sin embargo, cuando iba a acomodarse en su cama recordó sus propias palabras "qué lástima que solo durará unos minutos más" había dicho, pero ¿por qué?

[-----------------]

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.


	4. Lluvia de estrellas

**Lluvia de estrellas**

**¿Qué deseo pedirías a una estrella fugaz?, yo no pediría más tiempo, ni más almas, tal vez solo pediría mas estrellas, mas sueños y, sobretodo más colores, todos los posibles, para así poder pintar el cielo de cada uno de ellos, cuando me toca llegar por alguien más.**

Draco ese día se levantó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, su sueño no había sido nada agradable, pues le recordaba a cada instante su destino, sí, tenía que cumplir con lo que su padre había dicho, tenía que hacerse mortífago, y después de eso, matar a sangre fría a algunas de las personas que conocía a la perfección… su primer víctima después de iniciarse, sería, como dijo una vez Voldemort, el viejo anciano que tenían por director: Albus Dumbledore.

Se levantó con desgano, y recordó que ese día McGonagall iba a decir cuál había sido el mejor trabajo, al principio había deseado con todas sus fuerzas obtener esos cincuenta puntos de los que la vieja les había hablado, pero ahora le daba igual. Tomó una ducha rápidamente y bajo al Gran Comedor, olía bien, aunque nada comparado con sus "comidas familiares" que por supuesto no tenía ahora. Lo primero que vio en su mesa fue una lechuza familiar. Tal vez le informaría sobre el último juicio de su padre. Tomo al animal con cuidado y le quito la carta de la pata, después lo dejo ir.

-Draco-saludó una chica morena, tal vez no era bonita, tal vez su voz no fuera del todo agradable, pero era su mejor amiga, la quería a montones, y daría la vida por ella, si así se lo pidiera. No podía darle más… no podía ser más.

-Pansy-le devolvió el saludo con amabilidad, cosa que nada más se permitía con las personas de su casa.- ¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo el chico bromeando.

-Ni lo pienses Malfoy, no he dormido con nadie, ni ayer ni nunca-dijo con una sinceridad tan grande que Draco le creyó… aunque no era necesaria la sinceridad, ella le podía mentir y él le creería, para algo eran amigos ¿no? Eso es lo que me gusta de ellos, que pueden confiar en alguien plenamente y si los defraudan… bueno, para eso existen las segundas oportunidades.

-Hola-dijo Irina, iba llegando y llevaba una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Irina-dijo Pansy y se sentó a platicar con ella, a Draco no le importo demasiado hasta que salió a relucir el nombre de Frost. Al parecer, era novio de Irina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Escuchaste, habrá una lluvia de estrellas esta noche, y la semana que entra habrá dos lunas-dijo una rubia muy entusiasmada.

-No lo había escuchado Luna-dijo Hermione, que estaba untándole mermelada de fresa a una de las rebanadas de pan que tenía enfrente, pero, ¿qué hacía Luna ahí?

-Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ginny y Hermione rio, que bueno que Ginny se le había adelantado.

-Bueno… yo, acompañaba a Neville-dijo la rubia, Hermione notaba nerviosismo en la voz de la chica, pero decidió que se estaba volviendo paranoica con todo el caso del tiempo, las visiones, los sueños y el destino, había aún más por enumerar, pero sabía que no debía echarle la culpa a los maestros, los deberes y las clases… ¿o sí?

-¿Qué deseo pedirías a una estrella fugaz?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione. A Hermione la descoloco la pregunta pero recobro la compostura antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-No lo sé- contestó la chica- tal vez le pediría que mis sueños se hicieran realidad-agregó Hermione casi sin pensarlo. Pero solo para Ginny tuvo un sentido acertado sobre lo que la chica había dicho, la observó con el ceño fruncido, como si intentara descubrir porque quería que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Sin embargo sabía que ese no era un buen momento para preguntar a cerca de los sueños que la muchacha tenía con cierto rubio.

-¿Qué clase de sueños tienes?-preguntó Luna amablemente, esta vez Hermione no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, estaba pensando en una respuesta mentirosa, aunque tal vez no era necesario mentir, solamente necesitaba modificar un poco la información.

-Bueno Luna, hace tiempo sueño con alguien, y ese alguien es lindo-mentira- amoroso-otra mentira más- y guapo-bueno eso no iba tan lejos de la realidad-tal vez sea mi príncipe azul-mentira- pero eso aún no lo sé, porque no lo conozco, sin embargo algo me dice que pronto tendré el placer de conocerlo-dijo Hermione y entonces repaso lo que había dicho, ¡sí!, había dicho tres mentiras en menos de un minuto, era un record… hasta ahorita. Le sonrió a Luna y entonces se fijó en la mirada de los presentes, Ron tenía cara de "esta está loca", Harry tenía un gran signo de interrogación y Ginny… bueno Ginny tenía una cara, que faltan palabras para describirla.

-Espero que pronto lo encuentres Hermione-dijo Luna sonriente, y Hermione pensó que tal vez ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y tal vez era así, la gente observadora suele ser completamente asertiva cuando piensan en algo, solo que Luna no estaba pensando en nada… salvo la lluvia de estrellas que pasaría esa noche.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Hermione viendo su reloj de pulsera, Ron y Harry asintieron, los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a clase de Transformaciones, y entonces Hermione se acordó de que ese día McGonagall iba a decir quiénes eran los acreedores a esos cincuenta puntos, pero a ella no le importaba ganarlos, porque podía recuperarlos con las participaciones en clase… para eso era una "sabelotodo" como muchos la llamaban.

Llegaron al aula y la tensión fue latente en el ambiente, Hermione nada más había percibido ese nerviosismo cuando McGonagall les había dicho algo sobre una pareja y un baile en cuarto curso, claro… ella fue feliz en ese baile, pero también compartía el nerviosismo de sus demás compañeros. Observó con detenimiento el aula, las serpientes se veían sumamente amenazadoras, aunque bueno, siempre se veían iguales, y ella no acababa de entender porque se seguía sorprendiendo. Pansy Parkinson bromeaba con Malfoy, Eric y la chica Sparks ya que tenían el amago de sonrisa todavía.

-Buenos días muchachos-dijo la profesora McGonagall y todos prestaron atención a la señora que estaba frente a la clase- Como saben hoy les diré quienes son los que ganaron los cincuenta puntos por hacer un excelente trabajo-dijo y al momento agregó-bueno, el mejor trabajo que llegó a mi escritorio fue el de Eric Frost con Irina Sparks-dijo y los dos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente, e inmediatamente Hermione pensó que ellos dos hacían una excelente pareja, además Eric era amigo de los Slytherins.-Pasando a otros asuntos, esta noche, Slytherin y Gryffindor estarán en la torre de Astronomía, mientras que Revenclaw y Hufflepuff estarán en los jardines. Cuando estén ahí, el profesor Snape y yo les indicaremos la formación que harán.

Hermione estaba extrañada, ¿Snape y McGonagall?, ¿por qué le sonaba a problemas?, intercambio miradas con Ron y Harry, seguramente ellos pensaban igual que ella. El resto de la clase la pasaron intentando transformar una rana en un bote de basura, como siempre, Hermione la más rápida… Hermione la mejor. Malfoy le había prestado atención solo en el momento en el cual McGonagall le había otorgado diez puntos más a la casa de Gryffindor, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, no era bonita, y para acabarla opacaba a la persona que se le acercara, por eso no había nadie que quisiera estar con ella, y bueno a él que le importaba. Pero él no sabía que la belleza era relativa, y que cualquiera podía estar a la altura de la chica si se lo proponía.

Hermione recorrió con la vista el aula antes de abandonarla, Eric y Sparks estaban en el mismo pupitre, el cesto de Eric tenía una lengua e Irina reía por eso, Harry estaba dormitando, y el cesto de Ron se veía mojado, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿por qué no podía ser solo una chica más, que cometiera errores, y que simplemente supiera menos?... bueno eso era prácticamente imposible, ella quería ser un líder, y solo así lo sería. Salió de ahí hacia los jardines, al parecer el sol no se escondería como el otro día.

Después de un rato, cuando hubieron finalizado todas las clases, la mayoría de ellas "libres de veneno" como decía Ron y alguna que otra vez Hermione, los tres amigos se juntaron en el Gran Comedor.

-No sé que vaya a hacer Snape y McGonagall, pero de algún modo no me fío de ellos-comentó Harry.

-¿Qué pueden hacer que no hayan hecho ya?-preguntó Hermione sonriendo, Harry río, era cierto, pero aún así sentía que algo se le escapaba, como si le dijeran que aún no lo había visto todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya falta poco Draco?-dijo Pansy al ver a Draco andar de un lado a otro, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase; esto es tan divertido, un chico que sin duda odia a los leones se comporta como tal… aunque no los odiaba del todo, si no, ¿cómo podía incluir a Frost dentro del grupo?, su amiga odiaba verlo así, ya que por lo general , se comportaba así cuando había malas noticias o necesitaba hacer algo de manera urgente.

-Sí… ya falta poco-observó el chico, su padre tendría el último juicio la siguiente semana, "todos" esperaban un fallo a favor, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que perdería a su padre, lanzó un suspiro y observó el reloj que había a la entrada de su sala común- Vamos a la torre de astronomía- dijo y le extendió la mano a Pansy.

-¿Qué crees que hagan Snape y la vieja loca de Gryffindor?-preguntó divertida Pansy, daría su vida por ver sonreír a su amigo, y lo logró, un amago de sonrisa se quedó impregnado en los labios del chico.

-Muchas cosas-río el chico- incluso pueden compartir noches de pasión, Pansy-se burló.

-¿Quiénes pueden compartir noches de pasión?-preguntó Zabinni tomando a Pansy por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia a él.

-Por lo visto… ustedes-dijo el chico-¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada?-preguntó Draco al ver a la ahora pareja, Pansy tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y Zabinni tenía ojos de "¿Qué le pasa a este?"; Draco se encogió de hombros y caminó por delante, no quería saber nada sobre el amor, no creía en el, punto, no había más que decir.

Draco fue el primero en entrar a la torre de astronomía, y en lo primero en que reparo fue en "el trío de oro", lanzo un largo suspiro que hizo que la atención de una chica castaña se centrara en el, entonces lo supo, la belleza era relativa, ella no era bonita ante sus ojos, pero tal vez ante los ojos de otros lo era. Los ojos chocolate de Hermione eran penetrantes e intentaban desafiar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, el chico alzó una ceja y cortó el contacto visual que había tenido con la sangre sucia.

-Malfoy, Granger y Frost en un telescopio-dijo al entrar McGonagall, Eric sonrió maliciosamente, ¿qué era el destino?, un juego de ajedrez, ¿quién era él ante el destino?... un peón…

-Vamos Hermione-dijo Eric tomándola del brazo y caminando hacia uno de los telescopios más alejados, Hermione notó que el chico tenía una sonrisa muy bonita que podía derretir a cualquiera, Malfoy iba detrás, viendo como Frost jalaba sin mucha fuerza a Granger, ¿no lo podían poner con Pansy, o al menos rodear a la sangre sucia de serpientes?, era mucho mejor que eso, todo era mejor que estar ahí.-Malfoy no te quedes atrás-dijo Eric aún sonriendo, no podía evitarlo, era como un juego, en el que debía dar el todo por el todo.

-¿Qué demonios traes Frost?-preguntó el rubio fastidiado.

-Hay que disfrutar cada instante Malfoy, y como dicen por ahí, al mal tiempo buena cara-dijo Eric con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Draco quería borrarle de la cara, pero entonces lo pensó, parecía que al menos Frost tenía una razón para sonreír, que él fuera infeliz no implicaba que lo fueran los demás -Hermione- la llamó Eric, pero la chica no estaba ahí, estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, donde la única razón para ser diferente se encontraba oculta por ser igual a los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa a la sangre sucia?-dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos, quería irse de ahí, que el mundo se acabará si así lo quería Merlín… o cualquiera de los dioses de los sangre sucia.

-No le vuelvas a decir así Malfoy-dijo Eric borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa que le pudiera haber quedado, fijó su mirada en Hermione, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué a ella?-Hermione-volvió a llamarla, y esta vez obtuvo resultado.

-Lo siento-dijo la chica, viendo a Eric a los ojos-lo siento-repitió bajando la cabeza.

-Tranquila, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el chico tomándola del mentón para poder ver los ojos de la muchacha. Era más de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido, y solo por eso muchos no se atrevían ni a mirarla.

-Sí-contestó Hermione y se volteo hacia la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, solamente se veían pequeños destellos de lo que unos días antes habrían sido unas brillantes estrellas.

-Parkinson, Potter y Sparks, en otro telescopio- Hermione sonrío, al parecer su amigo iba a pasarla mal un rato- Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley y Zabinni en otro telescopio- esa noche fue muy divertida, a McGonagall y a Snape no se les pudo haber ocurrido mejor manera de acomodar los grupos, dos Slytherins con un Gryffindor y viceversa, aún no logro entender cómo fue que nadie resultó herido esa noche, con tantos problemas que pudieron haber surgido… pero una vez más hubo tregua.

-¿Qué deseo pedirías a una estrella fugaz, Malfoy?-preguntó Eric.

-No lo sé Frost, es como si le dieras a escoger a un niño pequeño entre una paleta y un chocolate, quiere las dos cosas, pero si dice que las dos entonces puede perder ambas, así que como no tengo solo un deseo, no puedo decir que es lo que más deseo…-la respuesta por parte del rubio sorprendió tanto a Eric como a Hermione, que había estado escuchando en secreto.

-Sabes Malfoy, no creo eso que dices, siempre deseamos algo sobre todas las cosas, solamente que muchas veces el desear algo de esa manera nos obliga a ocultar lo que queremos en realidad, para así no resultar heridos-dijo Eric, Hermione lo vio y sonrió, ¿por qué no podía gustarle Eric?... él era perfecto.

-Buena observación Frost, pero entonces, te devuelvo la pregunta ¿qué deseo pedirías a una estrella fugaz?

-Eso es muy simple para mí…yo pediría la Luna-dijo riendo, pero para Hermione no resultó chistoso, ¿por qué querría Eric a la Luna?

-¿Por qué?-dijo Malfoy sorprendido.

-La Luna es perfecta, alumbra las mejores noches, y solamente descansa un día cada mes, la semana que entra tendrá una compañera, otra Luna más…yo quisiera ser Marte, para poder estar tan cerca de la Luna aunque fuera un momento.-

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta Frost-dijo Draco con disgusto y después bufó, no sabía que le veía Frost a la Luna, pero quería saberlo.

-Ay Malfoy, lo que pasa es que tu cerebro no da para mucho, te dije que no usarás la neurona que te queda para tener relaciones-se burló la castaña, a la cual hasta el momento no le habían hecho caso, Eric disimulo una risa con una tosecita.

-Granger, ya te he dicho que no la uso para "tener relaciones", la uso para mandar mensajes subliminales, y para adueñarme del sarcasmo-contestó Malfoy triunfante, pero Hermione no perdería contra alguien como él. Tal vez por eso Draco le pediría ayuda a Hermione una semana más tarde, cuando su salida se viera tapada por la oscuridad…tal vez por eso ellos se olvidarían de las dos lunas y se dedicarían a ser ellos mismos, o tal vez Marte tendría algo que ver.

-No Malfoy, lo usas para fines peores, ¿qué les has dicho a los marcianos?, espero que cosas buenas, no creo que piensen que todas las personas _somos como tú_-río una vez más Hermione.

-Mira Hermione una estrella fugaz-dijo Eric al oído de la chica, le estaba dando una salida a Malfoy ya que dudaba mucho que entendiera lo que era un marciano y le regalaba a Hermione la oportunidad de pedir su deseo…de que al menos intentara hacer su sueño realidad.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico rozando su oído, sin embargo con un respingo observó el cielo azul, y se dio cuenta de que pequeñas columnas de luz cruzaban el cielo, era maravilloso, y no necesitaba un telescopio para observar la belleza de la noche, ¿por qué no quería que ese momento acabara?, cerró sus ojos y entonces lo pidió con todas sus fuerzas, pidió que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Draco, por su parte observaba el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos, pero de pronto vino a su cabeza la pregunta formulada por Eric Frost, _¿qué deseo pediría a una estrella fugaz?_... ahora lo sabía, él quería por sobre todo, la vida, algo tan complejo, pero a la vez tan simple, tienes que actuar en ella, o si no se acaban las salidas, pero si su padre moría… ¿cuál sería su salida?, le hecho una última mirada al cielo y entonces salió del lugar.

-Hermione, lo ayudarás ¿cierto?-preguntó Eric cuando vio al chico salir de la torre de astronomía.

-Sí, Eric…si él me lo pide, así será-dijo Hermione con voz dulce, los dos sabían bien de que se trataba el tema de conversación a pesar de no haber mencionado un nombre. Eric sonrió, ¿por qué ella no podía enamorarse de él?

-Eric, ¿por qué pediste la Luna?

-Por que es mágica, especial…por que es todo lo que las personas quieren tener, pero nadie se atreve a conquistarla-calló, quería agregar "por que es como tú" pero sabía que no debía decir más de lo necesario. Así iba a ser siempre… hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que el la amaba, pero ella escogería a aquella persona que la enseñaría a amar, no al que la amaba.

-Esa es una buena explicación, mejor que la primera que Malfoy no entendió-se burló la castaña e hizo que el chico esbozara una sonrisa-No logro entenderlo, desprecia a los diferentes a él, lo malo de eso, es que terminara siendo como lo que odia.

-¿Tú lo odias Hermione?

-Me es imposible odiar algo o a alguien, así que digamos me es indiferente-contestó Hermione pensativamente mientras seguía viendo el cielo, ¿qué pasaría después de la guerra?, ¿viviría para contar que se enamoró de alguien que siempre la desprecio?


	5. Dos Lunas

Hola. Tiempo sin publicar, bien casi medio año sin publicar, este capítulo tiene otro formato gracias al comentario de LMF, estoy haciendo lo posible por mejorar a cada instante. Bien, sin mucho que decir, aquí vamos.

**Renuncia legal: **Harry Potter y todo lo que conlleva su mundo no es mío, es de JK Rowling.

**Aclaraciones: **Aquí te encontrarás con un Ron en OoC

**Dos Lunas**

**Mirar al cielo y encontrar una Luna rodeada de estrellas era el paraíso para las personas. Mirar al cielo, encontrar las estrellas rodeando la luna y al lado de la luna, rodeada de nubes… Marte.**

—No puedes esperar que una estrella cumpla deseos — renegó Ginny, la molestia se notaba en su voz y a Hermione le pareció gracioso.

—Puedes hacerlo— replicó la castaña—pero quién sabe si los cumpla— agregó al ver que su amiga ponía una cara de desconcierto poco común. —Vamos amiga, si no trabajas para que lo que pediste se cumpla, es obvio que la pobre estrella no te lo va a mandar— comentó y entonces la cara de la muchacha cambió.

—Está bien Hermione, ahora puedes vivir tranquila, tu sueño jamás se hará realidad—musitó y Hermione se echó a reír, era más que obvio que su amiga estaba haciendo una rabieta… una gran rabieta.

—Solo me queda esperar Ginny—se burló la castaña.

— ¡Chicas! —gritó Harry mientras se dirigía hacia ellas, con mas intención de ver a Ginny que a Hermione, y al parecer esta última captó el mensaje antes de que llegara el muchacho, ya que se levantó con rapidez, arregló su falda y se subió las medias para después dirigirse a su amiga pelirroja, que ahora se encontraba medio embobada viendo al chico acercarse a ella.

—Bien Ginny, me voy para que tu sueño se haga realidad. Te veo luego Harry—dijo Hermione con sarcasmo y empezó a andar hacia… ¿A dónde iba?, aún no lo sabía, así que solo anduvo un rato, caminando hacia "donde la llevara el viento". Cuando hubo parado se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la sala de menesteres, sonrió e hizo el intento de pensar en algo que quisiera hacer, pero no había nada. "Un buen lugar para pensar" pensó y sonrío para sus adentros, sonaba algo enredado. Se disponía a pasar tres veces por enfrente de aquella pared que sin lugar a dudas no tenía nada de diferente con las otras del colegio, sin embargo algo la saco de sus pensamientos. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras, con su toque aristocrático. Malfoy, ¿Malfoy?, ¿qué demonios quería Malfoy?

—Sangre sucia—escupió las palabras letra a letra, impregnándolas de veneno, como si quisiera herirla con solo hablarle.

—Malfoy—contestó como si fuera un saludo de amigos, aunque fue porque no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, lo miró de arriba a abajo, como evaluándolo. — ¿Alguna vez has intentado dejar de decir "sangre sucia"?- preguntó con sus ojos bañados de burla y habría seguido con su juego si el muchacho no se hubiera echado a reír. ¡Claro!, ¿cómo se le ocurrió preguntar eso?, el tipo era un Malfoy, para el cual las palabras sangre sucia eran como el aire. Necesarias para vivir. La chica hizo una mueca internamente, y esperó las palabras del muchacho.

—No Granger, sería imposible—contestó con sarcasmo, ¿quién podía juzgarlo entonces?, siempre había sido educado de la manera en que desprecias a los más bajos que tú y tratas como basura a los muggles y a los que no se quieren poner a tus pies. Y definitivamente Hermione entraba en las dos últimas categorías. Se estaba acercando a ella, ¿acaso iba a herirla?

—Estás tomado—afirmó la muchacha, cuando lo tuvo frente a ella y pudo percibir el olor a alcohol, aunque también pudo percibir el miedo, la angustia y la frialdad del ambiente. La frialdad estaba bien, pero ¿el miedo?, ¿a qué le tenía miedo como para que fuera tangible?, intentó alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no podía. Lo observó una vez más, no había nada diferente en su perfil, tenía tatuada la mueca de asco, como si ella apestara, pero siempre la veía así, aunque ella supiera que olía perfectamente bien.

—Que te importa Granger—dijo el muchacho con fastidio.

—Tienes razón y no me importaría si no me hubieras llamado antes. Por cierto Malfoy, si no te has dado cuenta, estamos solos, en un pasillo, y tú me has llamado Granger lo que llevamos platicando, y todo eso gracias a tu amigo el alcohol, porque apestas; así que no creo que quieras pelear…—la muchacha seguía dando explicaciones, de por qué estaban ahí, pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba, quería que se callara, le dolía la cabeza y la voz de la chica era bastante chillona. De hecho en ese instante la voz de Granger se le antojaba peor de chillona que la de su mejor amiga Pansy.

—No estoy borracho, ni ebrio, o eso que tú dices—replicó el chico cortando el monólogo de la muchacha, e intentando hilar sus propias palabras, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía que decir, en que los insultos que solía proferir ante ella estaban guardados en los más recóndito de su mente y estaba batallando para sacarlos de ahí. —Esta noche hay dos lunas—sugirió de pronto descolocando a Hermione.

— ¿Acaso crees que me importa? —preguntó la muchacha dando media vuelta y largándose de ahí.

Esa noche había "dos lunas", pero para ella Marte era un planeta, no una Luna, por más que se acercara al bello astro que alumbraba la mayoría de las noches nunca podría compararse. Para ella Marte era frío, y contenía el color de la sangre que se derrama en la guerra.

Apretó el paso hacia su sala común, no quería encontrarse con cosas desagradables, ni pensar que se podían cumplir los sueños imposibles, necesitaba una buena ducha y dormir. Dormir hasta que no le quedaran más ganas de hacerlo. No había dado ni siquiera un paso dentro de la sala común cuando Ron la llamó desde uno de los sillones de la cómoda sala común.

—Hoy son las pruebas de quidditch, ¿vienes? — Preguntó el muchacho, al ver la cara que traía su amiga. La muchacha se le quedó viendo como si hubiera hablado en idioma extraterrestre, pero empezó a organizar sus prioridades, podía quedarse ahí y dormir, tal como había pensado antes de entrar a la sala, y así deprimirse y seguirse preguntando el porqué de que no se cumplieran los sueños, o podía ir afuera, a las pruebas de quidditch, a animar a sus amigos e intentar divertirse. Si lo ponía en una balanza…

—Está bien, voy contigo—le respondió a su amigo con agrado, el chico la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar sin decir nada. Para Ron el silencio era agotador, pero Hermione parecía no querer decir nada, inclusive habría apostado a que estaba más que sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—Me voy Pansy, Zabinni—dijo Draco acomodándose el saco que llevaba.

—Suerte con tu padre Draco—dijo Pansy suavemente, sin embargo el chico no contestó, solo movió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Diría lo mismo si supiera que tu padre tiene una oportunidad, pero, para tu desgracia Malfoy, lo más probable es que a partir de hoy seas "el hombre de la casa" —dijo Zabinni remarcando lo último.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, lo sé, puede que mi padre haya cometido muchos crímenes e injusticias Zabinni, pero seguirá siendo mi padre, después de todo, con sus defectos y virtudes y con todo lo mal que me haya tratado. Era mi propio infierno, y si el muere, saldré de un infierno para adentrarme a uno peor—comentó con resignación el muchacho.

—Malfoy, pase lo que pase, no te perderás como lo hiciste esta mañana, ¿cierto? —Preguntó su amiga con delicadeza, aún recordaba cómo había llegado. Solamente Merlín sabía cómo le había hecho Zabinni para que se le bajara todo el alcohol que había tomado.

—Llegaré temprano, no perdería la oportunidad de ver "dos lunas", que para mí se me hace una vil mentira, ni aunque Marte se acercara lo suficiente a la tierra, podría verse como se ve la luna—comentó con desgana y encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo que pase hoy en la corte, saldrá mañana en los periódicos, no esperen respuesta alguna de mí—dijo como último comentario y salió de ahí hacia la corte de Azkaban.

* * *

— ¡Vamos Ron! —gritó Hermione desde las gradas, viendo el vaivén de la quaffle, y como Ron, al intentar los jugadores anotar, la repelía rápidamente.

— ¡Frost!, cuidado con la bludger—gritó Ginny al otro lado del campo, el muchacho la escuchó y bateó hacia otro lado la peligrosa pelota.

—Gracias Weasley—dijo el muchacho cuando estuvo al lado de la chica pelirroja.

—No lo agradezcas, no salvaré tu pellejo en los juegos si sigues igual de distraído—comentó la muchacha con cansancio. El tipo estaba haciendo audiciones para bateador, y ella era la otra bateadora, odiaba eso, era más fácil coordinarse con las chicas, podía decir algún nombre de chico y ellas sabrían que la pelota iba hacia ellas, ese año iba a ser diferente, bueno todavía faltaba que el tipo ese se quedara en el equipo.

— ¡Todos abajo! — gritó Harry aterrizando limpiamente en el césped, Ron le hizo compañía rápidamente, seguido de una Ginny que se encontraba quitándose los guantes. —Todos lo hicieron muy bien—argumentó Harry cuando todo el equipo se hubo reunido; sin embargo solamente pueden quedarse siete y eso hace que descartemos a todos los demás. Bien los que se quedan son: Argentina, James y Erandy como cazadores, Ginny y Romelia como bates, Ron como guardián y bueno, ya saben que yo soy el buscador. A todos los demás, gracias estuvieron muy bien—terminó de decir Harry y dibujó en su cara una sonrisa.

Hermione bajó corriendo de las gradas y al llegar abajo se colgó de Ron como lo haría un Koala, el chico sonrió y la abrazó —Hermione, no hagas eso—dijo después de ver la cara de los presentes. —Vamos, abajo—protestó y entonces la chica bajó lentamente hasta posar los pies en el suelo nuevamente.

—Estuvieron geniales chicos—comentó abrazando a sus dos amigos.

—Hermione, ¿qué mosco te pico? —Preguntó Harry con una nota de terror en su voz.

—Ninguno—contestó la chica saco su lengua, en señal de que no le importaba lo que le dijera el chico. Sin embargo sentía la euforia recorrer su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido ella la que se quedaba en el equipo, la que hubiera estado en el aire…como si hubiera ganado una guerra contra uno de sus enemigos más poderosos sin resultar herida en lo más mínimo. Quería que la sensación se quedará ahí, y que siguiera haciéndola sentirse bien.

—Vamos dentro—dijo Ron viendo que el cielo empezaba a tornarse de un azul oscuro. —Tendré que darme una ducha y bajar a cenar antes de que nos llamen a la torre de astronomía-agregó el muchacho con pesadez.

— ¿Solo piensas en comida Ronald? —Preguntó su hermana con cara de fastidio, pero con la burla reflejada en los ojos.

— ¿Y tú solo piensas en ligar? — Le devolvió la burla su hermano.

—Al menos ligando no me pondré tan gorda hasta llegar al punto de parecer que voy a reventar —comentó con frialdad la muchacha.

—Esperemos que no Ginny—se burló su hermano maliciosamente —porque puede ser que quieras tener tantos hijos como mamá y entonces cuando te vea como ella, te recordaré lo sano que era comer en lugar de ligar—agregó su hermano aún con las palabras impregnadas en burla.

—Solamente tendré dos—renegó la chica y Hermione rió.

—Vamos chicos, se que ser hermanos conlleva pelearse a cada instante, pero sería genial un instante de paz—cortó Hermione abrazando a Ginny y a Ron, para después llamar a Harry —Los amo chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes—dijo la muchacha riendo suavemente. No lo sabía, pero por otra parte se lo imaginaba. Por supuesto que se lo imaginaba, se imaginaba a ella siendo una amargada sin sentido del humor, sumiéndose en un mundo que caía a pedazos, tal vez pidiéndole a Malfoy que terminara con su maldita vida…Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Malfoy ni siquiera hubiera notado que existía. Y a todo esto ¿por qué pensaba en Malfoy?, sonrió una vez más y los chicos se deshicieron del abrazo de Hermione.

—Se que nos amas Hermione— dijo ególatramente Ron mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro—pero la comida y yo somos uno mismo—se burló de él mismo e hizo que los demás rieran también. Volvían a ser los mismos de siempre. El trío de oro con un agregado, y así estaban bien mientras fueran felices.

—Anda pues, ve a ducharte y a atragantarte con todo lo que veas en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras yo me quedo sola y desamparada— dramatizó Hermione y los chicos rieron.

—Vamos Hermione, cenaremos todos juntos—dijo Harry y Hermione sonrió.

— Tu si me amas más que a la comida ¿verdad? — Preguntó tímidamente Hermione. Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí, hubiera creído que era toda una obra de teatro lo que estaban montando los chicos. Pero la verdad era que Hermione intentaba escapar de sus problemas, de sus visiones, de todas las cosas que faltaban en su vida.

—Claro que sí Hermione, eres el amor de mi vida—dijo el muchacho y la abrazó. —Pero ahora tenemos que entrar a ducharnos, el esfuerzo físico hace que apestemos después de un rato, y tu no me quieres apestoso ¿o sí? —preguntó como si Hermione fuera una niña chiquita.

La muchacha se tapó la nariz, hizo un mohín y se soltó del abrazó de Harry. —No te quiero apestoso, tienes razón—comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro—Bueno chicos, los veo al rato—dijo y sacó la lengua.

—Sí, ella nos ama y nos reprocha por irnos, pero ella se va antes que nosotros. Genial. —Dijo Harry metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Así son las mujeres hermano, no puedes esperar más de ellas—argumentó Ron viendo como Hermione se iba.

—Hola, soy una chica—les llamó Ginny riendo. Después de decir esto fue a la sala común a darse una merecida ducha.

* * *

Draco observaba todo, la multitud alrededor de un pequeño espacio donde se encontraba un hombre enjaulado. Un hombre al que en un tiempo él llamó "padre" con toda devoción. Escuchaba con atención los cuchilleos en la sala, esperando a que se dictara sentencia contra aquel mortífago. Los odiaba ¿acaso no pararían nunca?

De pronto Draco sentía nauseas, pero las olvidó al notar como su madre presionaba levemente su brazo. La observó, veía el terror en su cara, la nausea en su boca, la tristeza en sus ojos. Odiaba a las personas que habían hecho que su padre estuviera ahí, pero no haría nada en contra de ellos. Pensaba en frío, era un Malfoy. Piensa en frío, o perderás la cabeza.

La sala quedó en silencio minutos después de que entrara un señor de aspecto frío, las arrugas marcaban su piel y una espantosa peluca blanca cubría su verdadero cabello. Draco solía burlarse de los jueces por las pelucas, decía que llevaban tubos en la cabeza. Los miembros del jurado de Wizengamot empezaron a deliberar sobre lo que había hecho Lucius Malfoy, mientras que todos los demás movían la cabeza como si estuvieran viendo un juego de "ping pong", la defensa alardeaba de todas las "cosas buenas" que había hecho el hombre y a Draco le dieron unas inmensas ganas de reírse sarcásticamente, intentando alegar en contra de su padre.

"Salvar a su hijo y a los demás muchachos de Hogwarts de un hipogrifo enfurecido", esa era culpa suya, era SU capricho, el animal solamente había reaccionado en defensa de su orgullo. Pero olvidó todo por un momento ya que sentía una presencia a su alrededor, erizándole los bellos de su cuello, haciéndolo sentir nervioso, como un gato presintiendo el peligro. Definitivamente el me sentía y seguramente estaba consciente de que no se podía hacer nada.

A su lado, su madre se tensaba esperando el resultado final de la corte; aunque Draco bien sabía que su madre no creía en que pudieran salvar a Lucius. Lucius…Lucius, ¿Desde cuándo era lo único que escuchaba?

—El jurado tiene un resultado—habló el señor de peluca blanca—El señor Lucius Malfoy ha sido…

* * *

—No pienso ir a la torre de astronomía—renegó Hermione mientras veía como sus amigos se dirigían hacia ahí.

—Vamos Hermione, no creo que te haga daño observar la Luna—dijo Ron abrazándola por los hombros.

—Pero si la Luna no tiene nada de malo—argumentó con voz cansina la muchacha—lo único que hay de malo en el cielo es Marte, intentando ser un cruel impostor de la Luna. —Dijo con voz venenosa y la mirada puesta en sus amigos—Marte es frío—agregó al final y se abrazó a sí misma como si en realidad sintiera frío. Dio media vuelta en la misma postura y dirigió sus pasos a las cocinas de Hogwarts, tal vez pudiera ver a Dobby ahí y hablar de otras cosas que no fueran Marte y lo maravilloso que se veía en el cielo estrellado.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que no era la única en los desolados pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que chocó con una persona. El tipo agarró su muñeca evitando que cayera, sin embargo la fuerza del agarre fue tal que gimió de dolor.

—Debí dejar que cayeras al suelo, es a donde perteneces—comentó la persona con voz sombría, odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Odiaba no tener salidas. La odiaba a ella, a Potter, a Weasley, a Dumbledore… a todo aquel que hubiera aportado a que su padre se pudriera en Azkaban y que ese día, unas horas atrás causaran la muerte de Lucius Malfoy.

—Según tú Malfoy, pero se me hace que tú eres el que quiere estar ahí— dijo la chica con algo de asco en su voz.

¡Basta!, Sacúdete el miedo, mira hacia adelante. Avanza, nunca dudes… Huye y morirás, duda y morirás. Y habrá alguien que espere que mueras para ir por ti, para intentar salvarte.

¡Basta!, quería gritar, quería que acabara, quería ayuda, quería confiar en alguien más que en su propia sombra. Quería ser él…

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Draco de pronto, frenando a Hermione en seco, que intentaba "huir" de ahí. Volteo suavemente y lo observó con intensidad, ¿le había gritado a ella?

—Basta, ¿de qué Malfoy? — Preguntó la muchacha sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Necesito ayuda—dijo en un volumen de voz bastante bajo. "Ayuda", la palabra resonó en la mente de Hermione una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un disco rayado. ¿Qué pasaba en el mundo?, ¿por qué sus sueños se hacían realidad?

— ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mi Malfoy? —

—Porque eres la más sensata en tu grupo de amigos, o que querías ¿qué le dijera a Potter?, ¿A Weasley?, ¡Já!, no me hagas reír le dirían a la estúpida Orden del Fénix y yo iría a parar a Azkaban—contestó el muchacho, ¿por qué lo hacía?, no lo sabía, pero se sentía bien.

—No me refería a "mi" grupo de amigos, me refería a Parkinson, Zabinni o a alguno de tus seguidores. —Replicó la muchacha haciendo un ademán de impaciencia.

—Porque no me apoyarían Granger, ellos están del "lado oscuro" — el chico marcó las comillas con los dedos, pero era algo literal— y yo, en definitiva voy en contra de sus reglas, marcadas o no marcadas en las leyes de Voldemort—completó el muchacho haciendo que en la cara de Hermione pudiera leerse un gran "no entiendo", y así era, no lo entendía para nada.

—Eres un idiota Malfoy, soy tu enemiga natural, ¡hola!, ¿hay alguien ahí? —dijo haciendo como si tocara una puerta en la frente de Draco. El chico le mostró una sonrisa cínica. La odiaba. La odiaba y no por ser escoria…Tal vez solo por eso la odiaba aún más.

—Si Granger, pero no me has dicho si me vas a ayudar o no—lo primero lo dijo como dándole el avión, pero la segunda parte fue en serio.

—Te ayudaré Malfoy… solo porque no puedo ver sufrir a un triste mortal que no sabe a dónde va su vida. — Y ella, ¿sabía a dónde iba su vida?... Por supuesto que no.

El chico la observó con una semi-sonrisa en los labios mientras las "dos lunas" se filtraban por la ventana, dándole un aura de misterio a la situación. Hermione había hecho un pacto con el diablo, sin ni siquiera preguntar de qué iba el trato. Cuando se enterara, tal vez las cosas cambiarían un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Qué hacen Marte y la Luna? —Preguntó una rubia distraídamente.

—Marte se está disculpando con la Luna, anteriormente la odiaba, pero ahora se ha dado cuenta de su difícil misión—contestó Ron guiñándole un ojo a Luna.

—Alguien acertó— comentó con acidez Zabinni.

—Claro—dijo Parkinson—por cierto, ¿dónde está Marte? —preguntó refiriéndose a su amigo.

—Seguramente platicando con la Luna—sugirió el muchacho. Sin tener idea de lo acertado que estaban sus pensamientos. —Por cierto Pansy, ¿cuándo le dirás que no hay nada entre nosotros?— preguntó el muchacho recordando que Malfoy los había visto ir juntos a la torre de astronomía el día de la lluvia de estrellas.

—No creo que necesite saberlo—dijo la chica sonriendo.

* * *

Mi entrega está completa ya, me he llevado el alma de su padre, sin embargo el dolor sigue ahí y muy pronto hablará. Él no es de los que se quedan callados cuando les robas algo, él es de los que te gritan para que se lo devuelvas. Y al verlo todo perdido, deciden buscar otra solución. Supongo que encontraré a Draco Malfoy una vez más, o tal vez dos… no lo sé en realidad, su futuro es tan incierto ahora que ha decidido cambiar.


	6. Caperucita Roja

Hola, aquí publicando nuevamente. Muchas gracias a **Verde Manzanita**

**Renuncia Legal: **Harry Potter y todos los personajes y lugares que conozcan no son míos. Son de J.K y los uso sin fines de lucro.

**Caperucita Roja **

**La fría y ambiciosa realidad, no necesita esperar para atacar, pero espera el momento más feliz para salir a relucir.**

Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, una persona que intentó cambiar el mundo, empezando por cambiar su vida; levantó sus dos manos al cielo y pudo observar su reflejo. Llamó la atención de todos los demás y aprendió el arte de hablar. Quería llegar a ser alguien en la historia y no sólo uno más, así que caminó entre la gente y agregó sugerentemente los cambios que había hecho en su vida. Rogó por la felicidad y esperó una vez más. Tuvo seguidores que consiguieron gente al por mayor. Pero su mirada cambió y se volvió maliciosa, su sonrisa tenía sed de venganza, pero en sus ojos había una esperanza todavía.

Murió.

"Revivió".

Hubo una vez un cuento de hadas; con un tirano como amo, con una niña como enemiga y un largo camino por andar. Y entonces… Caperucita incitó al lobo a que se la comiera, o al menos hiciera algo diferente con ella.

La niña caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del colegio, no eran más que las tres de la madrugada y ya no tenía sueño. Escuchaba los ruidos propios de una casa embrujada y habría salido corriendo de no haberse sabido una bruja. Sí, apenas eran las tres de la mañana, pero ella ya no llevaba el pijama. Vio una luz al final del pasillo y giro en esa esquina, era precisa y siempre tenía curiosidad, como un pequeño gato, intentando descubrir dónde está el ratón. Estaba en el tercer piso. La sala de menesteres; no le habría importado si el muro se viera como siempre, pero la puerta que se dibujaba estaba abierta, como llamándola.

Entró y lo que observó la frenó. El lobo feroz, aquel que ayudaba al tirano mayor, casi frente a ella, pero restándole importancia. Como si no existiera; recorrió con la vista el lugar, extasiada y a la vez aterrada, como si supiera que había algo malo en aquella habitación. Un grande armario se postraba al lado de ella, era ahí donde el lobo tenía clavada la vista. Debía ser importante, de otro modo no le importaría. Lo siguiente… Lo siguiente nunca lo esperó.

—Sal de aquí Granger —soltó con ferocidad Draco al verla frente a él. Recorrió a su enemiga con la vista llevaba ropa informal, algo lógico dado a que era sábado.

—No eres nadie para obligarme Malfoy —murmuró la chica viendo el gran armario, con extraños símbolos, preguntándose si tenían algún significado en especial. Intento recordar, ya que un deja vú se albergaba en su mente. El armario… El callejón Knocturn, ¡bingo! Algo en esa gran reliquia le llamaba así que no pudo despegar la vista del armario hasta que Malfoy se posó frente a ella.

—He dicho que salgas —deletreó el chico con desesperación, ella no debía ver lo que estaba por pasar, perdería las ganas de ayudarlo; pues en ese momento… En ese momento llegaría la perdición de los Slytherins.

Hermione observó la desesperación en el rostro de Malfoy y algo en su mente hizo clic, la respuesta estaba frente a ella. Olía a peligro… Había peligro. Pero no quería irse y dejarlo _solo_.

—No, Malfoy, no me iré —lo retó la chica y entonces Draco la tomó por los hombros y la estrello contra una pared. Con la furia en sus ojos, la desesperación en sus gestos, el dolor en su agarre. Quería que la soltara, quería que se alejara, que dejara de lastimarla. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al no soportar más la presión que el muchacho hacía en sus hombros. Era un Malfoy, para ella Malfoy ahora era el tirano.

La soltó poco a poco, para ponerse detrás de ella tapando su boca, como si la estuviera tomando de rehén. Le faltaba la respiración, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo desilusionador a Granger. Todo iba tan bien, pero ella tuvo que haber ido.

—Ahora Granger —le habló en el oído con voz autoritaria—te vas a quedar aquí, sin hacer ruido; esperarás a que _salgamos_, y entonces saldrás tú. —Sí, eso tenía que hacer Granger, salir como si no hubiera pasado nada; pero entonces algo mejor se le ocurrió. —Vas a salir Granger, y vas a ir con el anciano, y lo vas a alertar, cualquier cosa puede pasar hoy —Concluyó el muchacho esperando una respuesta de la chica, pero nada salió de su boca — ¿Entendido?

La chica no contestó, no quería mover un músculo, no debió haber ido, estaba bien en su cuarto leyendo "Caperucita Roja" de Charles Perrault. Un cuento inocente si se leía la historia que generalmente se utilizaba para los niños pequeños. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la realidad, inclusive en los cuentos, era otra.

— ¿Entendido Granger? —El chico lo dijo en tono golpeado, intentaba forzarla a responder— ¿o ya no eres tan Gryffindor? —Esa era una ofensa, y Hermione la sintió como tal. Le respondería, y después pensaría en qué hacer para herir su orgullo, desgarrarlo en lo más profundo.

—Entendido Malfoy, no soy como tú —le contestó la muchacha y Draco rió en su oído. Su risa era cínica, cargada de algo que pudiera interpretar como odio. Asintió y la soltó con brusquedad haciendo que cayera al piso.

—Claro que no Granger, no serías como yo ni en tus mejores sueños—satirizó el muchacho viendo hacia donde él suponía, estaba la chica, como si él fuera un ser superior. Desde arriba. —Y ahí donde estás, es a donde perteneces— otra vez la misma carta. Tal vez se sobrepasó con la muchacha, pero no le importaba, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo y lo que quería era acabar con eso.

—Los lobos son tentados fácilmente Malfoy— argumentó la muchacha desde algún lugar de la habitación, ya que al haberla dejado ir había perdido su ubicación. No entendió lo que dijo la chica, pero resonó en su cabeza mucho tiempo, como si tuviera un significado oculto y el necesitara saberlo. — Quiere decir, Malfoy— dijo la muchacha en su oído—que por mucho que las personas quieran cambiar…vuelven a sus vicios. —Agregó y se alejó de él. En el momento justo.

Las puertas del enorme y oscuro armario se abrieron de par en par. Draco estaba frente a él objeto, con su semblante frío, como si no hubiera visto a Granger antes de aquel encuentro. Bellatrix salió primero, Hermione la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, inclusive aunque estuvieran en penumbra; la siguieron enmascarados, con la fina máscara tallada, propia de los mortífagos. Y al final, cerrando el grupo, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Si Hermione había dudado en seguir las instrucciones de Malfoy, ahora sabía que tenía que seguirlas. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, esperando que Voldemort fuera una ilusión, pero no fue así. Respiro profundamente pegándose a la pared, esperando a que salieran los mortífagos y Malfoy.

Draco salió al final, dejando la puerta entreabierta y viendo hacia atrás, esperaba que Granger hiciera lo que le había dicho, lo esperaba con todas sus ganas. Y después de una última mirada salió cautelosamente, con su paso elegante y altivo, y en su cara una mueca de no saber que iba a hacer en realidad. Habían arreglado el armario, de tal manera que su gemelo se conectara directamente al que tenía en esa sala. Y había logrado hacerlo bien… Hasta entonces seguía saltando de un lado a otro entre todo el fuego, evitando ser marcado como marcan al ganado solamente. Pero eso le recordaba que tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas con Granger.

Hermione recorrió con la vista la sala antes de salir de ahí, se sentía temblorosa, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo; después de un rato, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts se recordó mentalmente que era una Gryffindor, y que debía ser valiente. Sonrió, era la primera vez que desobedecía las reglas mientras no estaba con sus amigos.

Al llegar a donde se suponía estaba la oficina de Dumbledore se paró en seco e hizo el contra-hechizo del desilusionador. No sabía la contraseña, ¿cómo suponía que iba a entrar? Observó con detenimiento la gran estatua en forma de águila, al director le gustaban los dulces… Dulces… Iba a intentar con "chocolate", "nieve de fresa" o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de que de su boca saliera una palabra la estatua empezó a moverse, dejando al descubierto a Dumbledore.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el señor con voz pasiva, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido de que una de sus mejores alumnas estuviera despierta a esas horas. — No es por ser descortés, pero me gustaría saber qué hace aquí—

—Yo… bueno, verá… Estaba en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y vi algo que me causo graves sospechas— mintió, la muchacha con deliberada facilidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que vio, señorita Granger? — preguntó el hombre viendo a la muchacha intensamente, como si quisiera captar la mentira de algún modo. Pero no vio nada en sus ojos.

—Mortífagos—contestó decidida, tal vez movida por el miedo, tal vez por la curiosidad… Tal vez por el simple hecho de acordarse de Malfoy. No lo sabía, pero esperaba, por su bien que Malfoy siguiera vivo. Respiro con suavidad, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su viejo director. Pero Dumbledore sonrió, y empezó a caminar por los anchos pasillos de Hogwarts. — ¿No me ha escuchado? — preguntó Hermione con desesperación.

—Lo he hecho, señorita Granger, y me estoy dirigiendo hacia allá—dijo con suavidad. No sabía cómo se había enterado Hermione, pero él sabía que tarde o temprano irían al colegio. ¿Cómo llegaron? No lo sabía, pero Snape le había advertido de la presencia de los mortífagos esa misma tarde. Sí, iba para allá, con decisión.

Hermione se quedó en medio del pasillo, no sabía si ir o quedarse donde estaba; suponía que Malfoy estaba en peligro, si no ¿por qué había pedido que lo delatara?, pudo haber seguido a la perfección con su plan, sin intentar hacer algo que no debía hacer. Decidió que iría. Que enfrentaría lo que fuera que planearan los mortífagos y Malfoy. Que quería saber el motivo de por qué Voldemort estaba en terreno enemigo, peligroso.

—Hasta aquí puedes llegar Hermione—habló el director— tal vez el camino que queda por recorrer sea el más peligroso que me ha tocado en la vida— agregó viendo que la muchacha iba a replicar. Tenía alma de Gryffindor, al igual que Harry; pero eso no importaba, porque después de todo Hermione era una hija de muggles, una hija de aquellos a los que Voldemort repudiaba, solo por tener parte de ellos. Solamente por no querer aceptar, que esa sangre fue la que lo salvó de haber muerto antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, alguien a quien llamaron Tom Riddle; quería, como todos, formar parte de lo que las personas llaman _vida_, pero él quería vivir por siempre. Entonces encontró una solución. Un profesor, que tenía un club de "favoritos", y él tenía que formar parte de esos favoritos para que le dieran un tipo de información que en lugares comunes, con personas comunes, nunca lo haría. Empezó ganándose una poción. "Felix Felicis", te da lo que quieres obtener de un día perfecto, no se puede usar en competencias… Bla, bla, bla. El no lo quería para las competencias, eso no le importaba.

Un día decidió que era suficiente, y que obtendría lo que quería. Tomó el pequeño frasco y bebió hasta la última gota. Después salió con solo un deseo albergado en su corazón. Su pequeño profesor de DCAO, él tenía la respuesta… El y su "club de las eminencias". Entró en la reunión de ese día, y se quedó hasta el final; el profesor estaba tomado, lo cual le decía que iba a ser más fácil de lo que hubiera pensado.

Lo preguntó con cautela. Y obtuvo una respuesta negativa. Lo preguntó directamente, sin ningún tipo de discreción y la respuesta afloró. Horrocruxes. Siete, para ser exactos. Y para hacer eso, debía partir su alma. Y para partir su alma, necesitaba matar…

* * *

Hermione decidió sentarse en uno de los escalones de la escalera que había frente a la puerta que daba a los jardines. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, intentando entender el porqué de que el viejo director no la hubiera dejado ir.

—Los lobos son tentados fácilmente, Granger— proclamó Malfoy al entrar como si nada al castillo. Imitándola, después de todo esa frase le había gustado aunque Granger no le agradara mucho. La muchacha alzó los ojos y observó al muchacho por largo rato.

—Lo sé, Malfoy— contestó la muchacha sin muchas ganas de hacer algo.

—No hiciste bien tu trabajo—dijo de pronto el muchacho, viendo como Granger seguía sumida en sus pensamientos— te dije que fueras con Dumbledore y le avisaras; tu error fue, después de todo, no preguntarme dónde demonios estaríamos—agregó con fuerza el muchacho — Porque claro, el viejo había sido avisado por Snape, pero tampoco le dijo la ubicación. ¿Sabes que salió de todo eso? — preguntó y espero por la muchacha.

—No Malfoy, no lo sé—le contestó con fastidio Hermione.

—Dumbledore no nos encontró. Lo cual quiere decir que Voldemort sigue pensando que Hogwarts es terreno fácil de conquistar. —Entonces, cuando Malfoy dijo eso, Hermione lo entendió. Después de todo Malfoy no era tan malo.

—Buen hurón— bromeó la chica levantándose y dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Draco. El chico la miró con furia, pero vio en sus facciones el cansancio. Se regañó mentalmente, no tenía que preocuparse por Granger. Podía ayudarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero, definitivamente aún no era tiempo para que se preocupara por ella.

Draco empezó a alejarse de ahí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo mejor. Aún guardaba una imagen de alguien que se le hacía familiar.

—Granger, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó mostrándole una imagen.

—Ella Malfoy, soy yo. Así que ahora tienes que contestarme algo ¿Por qué tienes esa foto? — preguntó la muchacha exaltada.

—Así que eres tú. Verás, mi padre fue convencido por mi madre para que una vez fuéramos a un pequeño pueblo muggle. Mi padre entró con una adivina, ¿ves a la señora de la foto? — Preguntó retóricamente— Ella era la adivina, y debo decir que si mi padre vivió hasta pudrirse en una celda en Azkaban fue por ella. Su nombre era Ecco, y al final de cuentas, papá la tomó como adivina de la familia Malfoy. El caso es que ella tenía esa foto en su buró, y yo ya te conocía para cuando me picó la curiosidad. —

—Mi abuela es muggle— afirmó Hermione con dureza.

—Pues no debió haberlo sido tanto si podía ver el futuro. —Satirizó el rubio haciendo que Hermione hiciera una mueca de enfado— le agarré mucho cariño a Ecco, Granger, pero ella me dijo algo sobre una gemela, una muerte y un pacto con lo más cercano al diablo que ustedes los muggles pueden obtener. Ella murió cuando yo iba en tercer grado, y sus pertenencias fueron enviadas a su "gemela", pero yo me quedé con la foto. Y hoy, movido por la curiosidad te he preguntado algo así.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando Malfoy? — Hermione estaba sorprendida.

—Que sigues siendo una sangre sucia… Pero ahora eres la sangre sucia que intento ayudarme hoy— dijo el chico con una nota de diversión en su voz. — Ahora sabes de donde viene tu magia Granger.

—No lo creo Malfoy— dijo la chica observándolo para después salir de ahí.

—La tregua ha terminado Granger— se aseguró de gritar el muchacho antes de que ella se fuera de ahí.

Pero Hermione lo sabía; sabía que después de todo, al siguiente día ella seguiría siendo la "Sangre Sucia Granger" y que él la llenaría de insultos de todo tipo. Ecco… Su abuela se llamaba Charlotte y nunca le había hablado ni de la magia ni de una gemela. Sonrió escéptica, y prefirió quedarse con la idea de que era una sangre sucia. Tanto o más de lo que había sido siempre.

Caperucita roja, y el lobo feroz, no podían llevarse bien después de todo. No hasta que descubrieran que no eran del todo diferentes. Que ambos querían a la abuela. Aunque uno quisiera comérsela… Y la otra quisiera protegerá. Pero, el héroe de ese cuento no era ninguno de los tres, era el leñador. Era el villano.


	7. Secretos

¡Hola!, aquí reportándome, gracias a** Mary.**

**Renuncia legal: **Los personajes no son míos, y los uso sin fines de lucro

**Advertencias: **Harry solo piensa, no sabe en realidad.

**Secretos**

**Y aunque nunca te pares frente a una vitrina llena de objetos opacos, sabes que está ahí. Que lo que buscas puedes encontrarlo solo ahí, en medio de objetos inútiles. Objetos inútiles, que al final de cuentas esconden en su historia los secretos más oscuros del ayer.**

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, sus sueños se habían tornado oscuros y llenos de sombras; como si quisieran advertirle algo. Observó su alrededor y encendió una de las veladoras que se encontraban ahí con un simple movimiento de varita; sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, a consecuencia del mal sueño que la había acompañado hasta esa hora; ¿por qué no se había levantado antes?, tal vez era porque por más que el sueño fuera raro sentía curiosidad por saber de quienes eran las sombras que la acompañaban en el sueño. Tal como si hubiera sido una traidora, que llevaba al típico final de que sus amigos la tacharan de algo que no era.

Quería descubrir de quién eran las sombras, ya que sus amigos estaban frente a ella. Pero lo que la despertó fue el hecho de que frente a ella se extendía un campo de batalla, con miles de personas muertas a su alrededor, inclusive podía imaginar el hedor de la sangre derramada vista en sus sueños. Y fue entonces que despertó.

Lanzó un suspiro, y se quedó viendo la sombra proyectada en una de las paredes gracias a la luz de las velas. Escuchaba truenos, pero algo le decía que no llovería hasta que amaneciese.

Una pregunta de su sueño aún resonaba en su cabeza, "¿de dónde viene la magia Hermione?", suspiró nuevamente y bajó de su cama estirándose y notando como todos sus huesos regresaban a una postura más cómoda. Observó el reloj de pared, las tres de la mañana… Otra vez, si seguía así, a la semana estaría en estado de zombi y empezaría a olvidar las cosas importantes.

Se metió al baño y se ducho lentamente, sintiendo como el agua caliente de la ducha resbalaba sobre su desnudo cuerpo, des tensándolo y llevándose todo aquel recuerdo de sus alocados sueños. Cuando hubo terminado se vistió y salió con el uniforme. Impecable, así se veía. Bajó a la sala común a esperar a que diera la hora del desayuno.

— ¡Harry! — Exclamó la muchacha al verlo sentado en la orilla del sillón más grande, el chico volteo y ella fue a sentarse al lado de él.

—Hermione— contestó sobriamente el muchacho, mientras Hermione se recostaba en el sillón, —Vamos, puedes apoyar tu cabeza en mis piernas— dijo divertido al ver como la muchacha experimentaba dolorosas posiciones. Hermione le hizo caso y se sintió mucho más cómoda. Soltó un ronroneo y Harry rió, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba hacer ese extraño sonido. —Creo que juntarte con Crookshanks ha hecho que te empieces a parecer a él. — Comentó divertido.

Hermione se le quedó viendo y después sonrió. —Muy gracioso Harry, lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque tú no le puedes hacer como Hedwig— se burló Hermione del chico y Harry empezó a reírse, olvidando el por qué de estar despierto a esas horas.

—Tienes razón, hacer los sonidos que hace Hedwig sería de lo más sexy que hay en el mundo—comentó el chico y le mostró la lengua a Hermione.

—A mi sinceramente no me parecería sexy, pero puedes buscarte otra a la cual le parezcan— dijo la muchacha sonriendo con sinceridad. Había pasado el momento de burla y los ánimos se habían relajado. — Bueno, pasando a otras cosas, ¿qué haces despierto? — le preguntó, pero no había ni una nota de regaño en su voz, enserio quería saberlo. Harry la examinó con detenimiento; pero llegó a la conclusión de que su amiga no podía ser diferente.

—Tuve un mal sueño… Ya sabes, Voldemort y sus secuaces otra vez. —Argumentó con detenimiento.

— ¿Te duele la cicatriz? —

—No, pero ya sabes cómo termino el señor Weasley la última vez que soñé con Voldemort. No quiero que vuelva a suceder; por eso prefiero mantenerme despierto— contestó con monotonía. Pero la verdad era que había escapado del sueño por miedo a ver como sus amigos caían ante una sombra completamente desconocida. —Sabes, —agregó después de un rato de estar en silencio— soñé algo verdaderamente extraño, porque no solo estaba Voldemort, también estaban algunos Slytherins y los típicos mortífagos. Estaba también la orden del Fénix— Hermione no sabía porque le estaba diciendo eso, pero estaba más que claro que no se había levantado por miedo de herir a alguien — pero Hermione…No estabas tú— ahora sabía hacia donde iba el comentario de su amigo.

— ¿Qué estás infiriendo? — preguntó con cautela la muchacha, esperando que su amigo no le dijera que ella estaba del otro bando.

—Había una sombra Hermione, la sombra estaba del lado de los Slytherins; y esa sombra…Esa sombra estaba convirtiendo el campo de batalla en una carnicería. Ron estaba histérico diciendo que no podíamos matar a la sombra, porque "ella" era nuestra única salvación. Yo no sabía porque él decía eso, hasta que alguien me dijo que eras tú. —Hermione cerró los ojos ante el comentario del muchacho. Que ella soñara con ser alguien de "los malos", no estaba tan mal, podía guardárselo y así nadie lo sabría al menos de que ella quisiera decirlo. Pero que alguien más soñara eso; y que ese alguien más fuera su mejor amigo empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. No porque fuera su mejor amigo, si no porque ese amigo tenía sueños extraños donde hería a la gente y sus sueños se hacían realidad.

—Vamos Harry, no estarás pensando que yo voy a traicionarlos ¿cierto? —Ese era el momento que había estado esperando. ¿Cuánto confiaban en ella sus amigos?, ¿estarían dispuestos a poner su vida en sus manos?, ¿qué pasaría si se enteraban de que estaba "ayudando" a Malfoy? Sus incógnitas, sin embargo, iban a tardar un poco en resolverse.

—No Hermione, es solo que lo sentí tan real. Y al mismo tiempo sentí que estaba viendo una película de terror; siento que no estoy dispuesto a perderte por traición. — Finalizó el muchacho, y a Hermione se le acabaron las palabras. Pudo haberlo herido y dicho que la perdería más pronto de lo que pensaba, pero no iba a hacerlo, porque en definitiva a ella no le iba bien traicionar a las personas que más quería y esa vez no iba a hacer la excepción.

—Harry— lo llamó cautelosamente y el muchacho la miró incitándola a seguir— ¿qué pasaría si yo te dijera que estoy ayudando a tu peor enemigo? —Hermione observó sus gestos. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Como si estuviera sopesando las diferentes posibilidades.

—Tal vez… No lo creería en un principio, después de todo has sido mi mejor amiga por seis años Hermione, pero si llega un punto en el cual me doy cuenta de que es cierto, te pediría una explicación, tal vez te reprendería, pero creo que después de todo te agradecería el haber tenido la suficiente confianza en mí para decírmelo. — Contestó el muchacho y Hermione lo miró, no había aclarado del todo su duda.

—Eso quiere decir que me perdonarías, ¿cierto? —

—Sí Hermione, te perdonaría. Solamente si tú me perdonas a mí—contestó suspicaz.

—Y yo, ¿por qué habría de perdonarte? —Hermione nunca espero la respuesta que le dio Harry, ¿quién lo hubiera esperado?, ni siquiera Ron lo hubiera esperado. No imaginaría a su mejor amigo profiriendo tales insultos a su mejor amiga.

—Porque estoy seguro, que de puro coraje te diría cosas como las que te dice Malfoy a cada minuto, y no podría perdonarte del todo hasta saberte completamente amiga una vez más. Así es como funcionarían las cosas Hermione. —La voz de Harry fue triste al salir, tanto que Hermione pensó en jurarle no traicionarlo nunca. Pero eso sería mentirle, porque justo en ese momento estaba comprometida a ayudar a Malfoy.

—Bueno yo me voy— dijo de pronto la muchacha, notando como el ambiente se ponía pesado. Jalo las mangas de su suéter hasta la mitad de sus palmas, afuera seguramente estaría haciendo frío.

—Hermione, prométeme que si algún día debes pasarte al otro lado me lo dirás, confiando en que te perdonaré lo más rápido que pueda y que intentaremos solucionar el problema… Juntos— proclamó, casi imploró el muchacho. Y Hermione solo sonrió.

—No puedo prometerlo Harry, porque tal vez el día en que eso pase este tan centrada en lo que deba hacer que olvidaré decirlo. — Esa fue la contestación de Hermione, entonces se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. —Lo siento Harry— susurró al estar fuera de su sala común.

* * *

Draco cerró un libro de golpe, no podía concentrarse, cada vez que pestañeaba podía ver el campo de batalla visualizado en sus sueños. Con una persona completamente cubierta bajo una túnica caminando sin temor alguno sobre los cuerpos que yacían en el piso manchado de sangre. Se sentía culpable, después de todo, la persona oculta bajo la túnica irradiaba un aura completamente diferente al de todos los demás. Pensaba que era él el que le había quitado toda la pureza que ahora se escondía tras las sombras.

Pensó en Granger, en cómo había intentado ayudarle con el problema de los mortífagos. Cerró los ojos una vez más y pudo sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Qué iba a pasar si era Granger la que se escondía detrás de esa túnica?, seguramente lo tacharían de todo lo que se le pudiera imaginar. Pero ahora ambos estaban en el mismo barco y el gran objeto había zarpado el día en que la muchacha entro en la sala de menesteres por pura equivocación; o al menos eso quería pensar él.

—Draco, deberías estar durmiendo— le susurró una chica, tan bajo que si Draco no hubiera estado acostumbrado a ese tipo de voces la hubiera escuchado como un leve siseo.

—Tú también Pansy, así que no vengas a darme consejos vanos—le riñó el chico con el enfado en su cara, pero Pansy pudo ver más allá de sus ojos, atisbando un resquicio del miedo que sentía el muchacho.

—Ahora, vas a ser buen chico y me vas a contar que pasó el día de los mortífagos Draco; recuerda que dijiste que alguien le había avisado a Dumbledore, y que no había sido Snape, ¿cómo estabas tan seguro de que el viejo se hubiera enterado?, y lo más importante Draco, ¿quién le dijo? — Preguntó ansiosa la muchacha, desde esa vez Draco se había negado a hablar sobre la persona misteriosa que le había ayudado, además de no querer lanzarle insultos grotescos a la sangre sucia.

—Ese día Pansy… Está bien en mi memoria, se borrará con el tiempo, y solo quedará un resquicio de lo que perdí y una ganancia enterrada de lo que encontraré después. Y cuando la batalla final se acerque Pansy, entonces; solo entonces te lo diré. —Contestó el muchacho y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

—Draco, no sé quién es "ella", pero estoy completamente segura de que pasará algo bueno—El chico observó a su amiga, ¿quién era ella para determinar el sexo de la persona que lo ayudaba?

—No puedes hablar en vano Pansy, pensé que tu padre te lo había enseñado— expresó el chico divertido observando como Pansy hacía una mueca y después cerraba sus ojos completamente. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?, la sombra aún estaba en su mente. Hermione Granger aún estaba en su mente, intentando acaparar una parte de su mente con miles de preguntas; y la primera de todas esas preguntas era: ¿por qué me estas ayudando, después de todo el daño que te hice?

Suspiró y salió de la sala común. Odiaba hablar con Pansy cuando ella tenía la razón, pero esta vez estaba equivocada, cualquier cosa que pudiera salir al relacionarse con la sangre sucia, auguraba cosas sumamente malas.

* * *

Las sombras se consumen con el anochecer, cuando la luna queda a cargo de las miles de almas que hay en la tierra. Y todos aquellos _muggles _que creen en la magia le componen suaves poemas, hablando de una magia diferente. Hablando de sentimientos, alabando al corazón, que según dicen es el que hace que sintamos; pero la verdad, es que todo está en la mente, y los magos lo saben bien.

Hermione paró en un pasillo y observó a su alrededor, nunca había ido tan lejos, sin saber a dónde iba; observó como las enormes puertas de roble que daban a los jardines estaban abiertas, salió con paso altivo. Observó como empezaba a aclarar el día, y también observó como las nubes invadían el cielo, dando paso a los truenos que las iluminaban de vez en cuando. Caminó hasta el campo de quidditch sin saber bien porque. Sin embargo, antes de llegar observó a una persona en una escoba, en medio de la danza de truenos, la figura se movía con ligereza, llevando un baile sumamente tentador.

Los sentidos de Hermione se pusieron a alerta y trató de agudizar la vista, para poder reconocer de quien era la figura. Pero no pudo reconocerlo.

* * *

Draco esquivaba con rapidez los truenos, cada vez exigiendo más esfuerzo físico y mental, quería alejar las imágenes de sus sueños. Quería olvida que iba a destruir una vida, llevándola al mismo infierno en el que estaba el.

Al notar que ya no podía estar más sobre la escoba bajo con una elegancia propia de la aristocracia medieval. Llevó su vista al cielo y espero a que cayeran las primeras gotas de agua sobre su piel y entonces sonrió; se dio cuenta de que así era libre, y que le gustaba ser libre. Fue a los vestidores y se quitó el uniforme de entrenamiento cambiándolo por el uniforme clásico de su casa. Se estiró y salió hacia el castillo.

—Malfoy—

—Potter— escupió Draco al ver a Harry frente a él.

—No le hagas daño Malfoy— le reprochó el moreno y Draco se dio cuenta de que no tenía una idea definida sobre lo que le estaba diciendo Potter.

— ¿A quién Potter?, se me hace que ya te afecto el juntarte con el pobretón y la sangre sucia— se jactó Draco de el muchacho frente a él, pero por alguna razón se puso en su cabeza la imagen de sus sueños. Sangre, guerra. ¿Quién ganaría esa vez?

—A Hermione, Malfoy, no te atrevas a hacerle daño, ni a quitarla de nuestro lado— comentó Harry empezando a tiritar a causa del frío que le calaba los huesos.

Malfoy se puso la capucha de su túnica, dio media vuelta y se fue. No tenía por qué estar siendo sermoneado por una persona que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y entonces notó el frío de la mañana calando su ser. Haciendo que empezara a temblar. Respiro profundamente, intentando calmarse; después de todo el estaba acostumbrado a los ambientes fríos. No por nada era una serpiente.

* * *

—Hermione—la llamó Eric. Iba al lado de Irina, y la muchacha se veía molesta, como si Hermione le hubiera robado algo. Eric, por el contrario se veía tranquilo, con una paz en su cara que ella misma empezaba a sentir a pesar de haber recordado el sueño más horrible que pudo haber tenido.

— ¿Qué paso Eric? —Preguntó la muchacha intentando ser amable.

—Mira Granger, tienes que aprender a cuidarte tu sola— habló Irina, muy por el contrario a lo que hubiera pensado Hermione, la voz de la chica tenía aún una nota semidulce, por lo cual no tomó aquel comentario como un capricho, ni como un regaño.

—Si Eric, como te iba diciendo, tu voz ha cambiado bastante últimamente, de hecho creo que se ha vuelto bastante femenina— expresó Hermione con el sarcasmo en su voz y el cansancio en su cara. Como si no hubiera dormido nada.

—Bueno Hermione, Irina no quería decir eso—mintió el muchacho. Él no lo hubiera dicho mejor. —McGonagall me dijo que quería hablar contigo—esa parte era cierta, por lo cual llevó su mano al cabello y lo desordenó graciosamente. Irina lo vio como si estuviera esperando más de él. Pero no paso nada más.

Irina rodó sus ojos y prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz. Pronto tendrían que lidiar con una persona metida en problemas hasta el cuello y con otra que dejando de lado todos los prejuicios iba a tomar las riendas de su propia vida.

Hermione por su parte suspiró, e intento recordar alguna razón por la cual McGonagall la hubiera llamado, pero nada salió de su mente. —Gracias Eric, ahora me voy—

— ¿Qué pasó con el regaño Eric? — Preguntó Irina con pesadez a su amigo.

—Viste su cara ¿cierto? — Eric solía contestar con una pregunta. Irina asintió y espero a la verdadera respuesta. —Ella ya lo entendió… completamente sola.


End file.
